Superman of Norrisville
by MaxGentlman1
Summary: "Look! Up in the sky!" "It's a bird!" "It's a plane!" "No! It's Superman!" AU story based on a piece by RisingDiablo on DeviantArt. Rated T for violence and mild swearing.
1. Last Son of Nomicon

**This is an AU story based on a piece by RisingDiablo on DeviantArt(Check him out, he's incredible) This is my first fic so tell me what you think.**

 **Chapter 1: Last Son of Nomicon**

Planet Krypton, a planet of greatness, a planet of knowledge, and most importantly, a planet on a timer. On this world was a man who knew there was something wrong, Gouken Norisu, The First Ninja.

He was investigating some seismic activity in a valley outside the capitol city. After climbing down, he took out a seismograph and began his study. As the seismograph was acquiring data, he sat in a meditative position, closed his eyes, and began to think.

"There is something wrong. I can't put my finger on it, but something is causing these tremors we've been experiencing." As he continued to think, he sensed something behind him.

He quickly got to his feet and prepared for a fight. After a minute of silence, he assumed whatever was there was gone. As he turned to leave, a monster pounced at him. He managed to throw the beast over his head using it's momentum to his advantage. While the beast was recovering, Gouken got a good look at the monster.

It had huge, sharp fangs nearly the length of his forearm and red insect-like eyes. As soon as the beast recovered it charged at Gouken again with murder in its eyes. He quickly drew his sword, sidestepped and slashed the monster's leg, disabling it. He then plunged his sword into it, finishing it off.

As Gouken studied the creature, he began to think again,"This is another strange occurrence that has been happening in recent months. Along with these tremors, these strange monsters have appeared. For some reason, I have the feeling that they are connected somehow."

Finishing his thought, he gathered his equipment and began to climb his way out of the valley. As he was climbing out, a crack appeared on the ground with a strange green mist seeping through it.

After returning to the capitol city, Gouken met with the high council,The Norisu Nine. The council was comprised of the strongest and wisest citizens of Krypton, with Gouken as one of the founding members.

"Please listen, according to my studies this planet, our home, is on its last legs. If these tremors continue on like this then our entire planet will be destroyed!"

"Gouken please, calm yourself." The council member known as Fei Hong said,"You are a brilliant man, that I will not deny, but are you sure that you are not simply over-reacting?"

"You of all people know that I never over-react, Fei Hong." Gouken said.

The council huddled together for a few moments, whispering to one another. A minute passed, they broke apart and turned back to Gouken, "The council has decided to take your findings into consideration, we shall reconvene in a week and contin-"

"WE DON'T HAVE A WEEK!" Gouken shouted, surprising the council. "We only have a few days at most, please I'm begging you."

The council gave each other worried looks. "Gouken, if what you're saying is true, what do you suggest we do?"

Gouken gave a long pause, fearing what he was going to say next. "We use the Nomicon." he said hesitantly.

The room erupted in angry yelling amongst the members "Are you insane?!" one member yelled.

"Please, hear me out." Gouken pleaded.

"I knew we shouldn't have listened to this mad man!" another member yelled. "Get out and take your Doomsday theories with you!"

Gouken left both angry and humiliated, humiliated that his own peers wouldn't listen to him, and angry that he won't be able to save his planet.

Gouken returned home in a melancholy mood. His wife greeted him as he entered, she kissed him but when she saw the look on his face, she knew there was something wrong.

"What's wrong, Gouken?"she asked.

He held both her hands in a tight grip, as if he let go she wouldn't come back.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Where's Ryu?"

"He's over there playing."

Gouken walked into the living room to see his son playing with his dog. His son was no more than a year old, he had short purple hair and wearing small pajamas. Gouken knelt to his son's level with a small smile.

"Hey there, big guy." he picked up his son, who gave a small giggle. Gouken cradled him in his arms and tickled his stomach, causing him to giggle even harder. Ryu grabbed his father's finger and started to suck on it. Gouken just sat there with a sad smile on his face until Ryu fell asleep in his arms. He laid him down in a crib and left to find his wife.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to talk."

He explained his findings and how he tried to tell the council but wouldn't listen.

"How long do we have?"

"A few days at the most. But I have a plan." He told her of his plan to put their minds into the Nomicon and send their son to a different planet.

"I know it's crazy, but it's the only chance to save anyone"

"Okay, I agree with the plan. If anyone should be saved, at least it's our son." She gave a weak smile and gave her husband a light but loving kiss.

(Three days later)

The planet was experiencing a planet-wide earthquake. The end had come just as Gouken predicted. The entire population was panicking, buildings were toppling from the intense tremors, and the only people who were calm during this disaster was a baby sleeping in a blanket and his parents. As the baby lay in a rocket, Gouken gave his final words to his son.

"You will travel far, Ryu. I give you all that I have learned and seen. You shall see my life through your eyes as I will yours. This is all I am able to bestow upon you. Even when you are alone, know that we will never leave you." He placed a black and red book beside his son in the ship."My son, Ryu."

He activated the rocket and stepped away. As the rocket took off, Gouken held his wife in a loving embrace, bracing for the destruction of the planet they called home.


	2. Last Son of Nomicon Part 2

Along a lonely road outside a city known as Norrisville, a couple drove along talking. They were a young couple, less than a year married, and they were happy. As they drove along the road, they were having that age old discussion.

"Why can't we?" the wife asked.

"I didn't say we can't, I said we should wait a while." the husband replied.

"Well, how long should we wait?" the wife, known by the name Rachel, asked.

"Just a year or two, just to be sure we're ready." the husband, known by the name Rick, said.

Rachel gave a sigh, imagining how great it would be to be a mother. As she stared out the window, she saw a falling star. She's heard all the stories revolving around falling stars and she was curious to see if they were true, even if it was unlikely.

'I wish I had a baby, I wish to just hold it in my arms and care for it. I don't care about the work, if I had a baby, I would be content.' she thought to herself. Suddenly, the star changed direction and was headed right for them."Rick, look out!" Rachel yelled. Rick swerved out of the way as the star flew passed them. Rick slammed on the car's brakes and skidded to a halt.

"What the hell was that, Rachel?!" Rick asked, there was no answer. "Rachel?" he turned around and saw the passenger side door open and Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Rick turned back around to see Rachel running in the direction of the star. "Rachel!" he yelled as he followed his wife. When he finally reached his wife, he found her staring in awe. He turned his head in the direction she was staring and had the exact same reaction. There, plowed into the ground, was a black rocket with red lines along the edges. As they stared, Rachel suddenly started to move forward towards it.

"Rachel, what are you doing?" Rick asked as she drew closer to the rocket. When she finally reached the space craft, she reached out to it. She quickly placed her hand on it and withdrew, in case it was hot. To her amazement, it was cool to the touch. She placed her entire palm on it and felt the material. It was smooth with no dents what so ever, even after it crashed into the ground. Suddenly, a hatch opened at the front of the ship, startling the couple. They backed up from it, fearing what would come out. After nearly a minute of nothing, they inched towards the hatch. When they reached the hatch, what they found next shocked them. Inside the ship was a baby, just sleeping there as if nothing was wrong. Rachel slowly reached for it but was stopped when Rick grabbed her arm.

"Rachel, what do you think you're doing? We don't know what this thing is, it could be disguising itself so when we get close to it it eats our faces!" Rick said. Rachel just gave him a "really" look.

"You've been watching to many monster movies." she deadpanned and reached for the baby once again. When she picked up the baby and cradled it in her arms, it opened it's eyes. When it looked at Rachel's face, it smiled and reached out to her. Rachel smiled and started to tickle it with her index finger, making the baby giggle.

"I think we should keep him." Rachel said suddenly.

"What?" Rick said, surprised by his wife's suggestion.

"I said 'we should keep him'." his wife says again.

"Rachel, we just found him in a rocket that fell from the sky from god knows where, who knows, it could be dangerous." Rick tried to reason.

"Evil is not something one is, Rick, it is something taught. If he is dangerous, all we have to do is teach him right and wrong." Rachel reasoned.

As much as he hated to admit it, but Rachel was right. If the baby was dangerous, they just had to teach it to be good.

"Alright, as much as hate to admit it, you're right,"Rick said with a sigh."If we're going to raise him though, he should have a name." Rachel raised the baby up to her eye level with a smile. "Randy. Randy Cunningham." she said with confidence.


	3. Secrets Revealed

-15 years later-

Norrisville high school, a place to learn, a place to make friends, and for some people...

"Mr. Cunningham." the teacher spoke up. Randy turned his head away from the window he was staring out of while daydreaming.

"Yes ma'am?" Randy asked, a little embarrassed of being caught.

"How many times have I told you to stop daydreaming in class?" she asked, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

"I think this is the eighth time, ma'am." Randy said with a nervous smile,"But I promise this is the last time."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, class dismissed." The teacher said going back to her desk.

-Later-

Randy was walking outside the school, preparing to return home. As he was fixing his satchel, he heard someone call him.

"Hey Randy." came a cheery, feminine voice. He turned to find his old friend Rachel. She ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. She's always been an affectionate person, hugging people and being cheerful no matter the situation. It got on some peoples nerves, but he didn't mind.

"Hey Randy, how have you been?" she asked with a wide smile.

"Oh you know, same old same old." he said in a bored tone.

"You know for someone who managed to pass the final exams, you seem kinda down, what's up?" she asked with a bit of concern.

Randy looked at her and turned away.

"Aw come on, Randy. It's Rachel, the girl you've been friends with since 5th grade, whatever it is you can tell me." she said with a smile. Randy looked at her and sighed.

"Okay, but promise to keep this a secret." Randy said with a serious look. Rachel made a zipper motion on her lips. He took her around a wall and began to tell her.

"Okay, so weird stuff has been happening to me lately." he said.

"Oh you're going through your boy change?" she asked.

"What? Ew, no not that." he said somewhat disturbed. "No, weird stuff that is totally not normal. Like for example I can hear things really far away, see over there" he pointed to a couple about 50 feet away."Stevens is telling Flute Girl that his parents won't be home tonight."

"He always was a tomcat." Rachel commented. "And you could hear them?" she asked.

"That's not all, I can see through walls to." he started staring at a wall. "I can see Mrs. Driscoll hanging decorations for the dance, someone should really be holding that ladder instead of a skeleton."

"So you can see through walls, huh? How many times did you peep into the girl's locker room?" she asked with a slightly suggestive smile.

"Rachel!" Randy exclaimed, surprised at his friend's comment.

"Oh come on Randy, I was just kidding." she said laughing a bit.

"Yeah, well it wasn't fu-" he said before he froze.

"Randy? What's wrong?" Rachel asked slightly worried.

"Call an ambulance, there's gonna be an accident!" he said before he ran off.

"Randy!"Rachel called before he disappeared completely.

Randy was running as fast as he could, faster than he'd ever ran before. He came to a stop when he saw what he had heard not moments ago. A van had crashed into a gas station and smoke was rising from it fast. He started to run towards it until it exploded in front of him. Knowing he had little time to lose, he ran into the fire and onto the overturned van. He ripped the door off and saved the couple inside, quickly getting them to safety.

"Where's Mary?" the woman asked.

Randy turned around to see a little girl of about five still inside the van banging on the rear window. He ran back to the van and ripped window off. He grabbed the girl and started to make a run for it, but the gas station finally blew-up into a huge fireball.

"MARY!" the woman screamed.

Rachel had just arrived on the scene to see the towering inferno.

"Randy!" she called out.

Just as they were losing hope, Randy leaped from the inferno with the girl safely in his arms. He carried the girl over to her parents and returned her to them.

"Randy, thank god you're okay!" Rachel said hugging him. she then looked over him. He didn't have a scratch on him, no burns, no cuts or bruises, the only thing that seemed to get damaged was his shirt.

"You're not hurt," she said in surprise."There's not a scratch on you."

Randy over himself to see that she was right.

"Weird" was all he said.

-Cunningham House-

The Cunningham house was a modest place. It was just outside the city, away from traffic and city lights. It was a bit of a commute to work and school, but it was worth it. Randy was sitting on the front porch with his dad, telling him of the events that had transpired that afternoon.

"It was incredible dad, you should have seen me." Randy spoke with obvious excitement."I was running faster than I had ever before, and check this out."

He ran to the garage and grabbed a metal pipe and returned to his father. "Watch" he said before he bent the pipe with ease. He then handed it to is father.

"Incredible." he said in astonishment.

"That's not all, hold still." Randy said as his eyes started to glow red. The pipe began to glow red with heat.

"It's getting hot," His dad said before the pipe completely melted through. "That's unbelievable."

Randy's mother soon came outside.

"That was Rachel on the phone just now. You really should talk to her, Randy, that's the third time she's called this afternoon." she said.

"I will mom, I'm just trying to figure this whole thing out. I'm faster than I ever was before, I can basically bench press the car, and I can see through walls. Even after you told me I was adopted this still doesn't make any sense." Randy said with his head propped up with his hands.

His parents gave each other a look of concern and nodded, knowing what they had to do.

"Son, we have to show you something." his dad said.

His parents took him to a tool shed in the backyard. They came to a large wooden chest that was up against the wall. His father took out a key and put it into a padlock on the crate.

"We didn't tell you about this because we didn't know how to explain it. We still don't to be honest." his dad said as he opened the chest.

Randy looked inside to find a black and red rocket, he honestly didn't know what to say.

"You know those movies where people leave babies in baskets on doorsteps? Well this was the basket we found you in." his dad said, running his hand across the spacecraft.

"You can't be serious, is this a joke?" Randy said with a nervous smile. He looked at both his parents, who both had serious expressions that told him they weren't joking.

"If this is true, then where did I come from?" Randy asked.

"That's the million dollar question." his dad said.

"We didn't find much in the ship besides some blankets and this." his mother said, handing him a black and red book.

"We couldn't get the thing to open, no matter how hard we tried. Maybe you have the magic touch." his dad said as Randy took the book from his mother's hands.

As soon as he took the book, it began to flash red and it flew open. When it landed on the center page, Randy passed out and fell to the ground.

"Randy!" his mother exclaimed as he fell.

-Inside the Nomicon-

Randy looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He was in a forest, birds flying in the sky, and he could swear he heard a stream in the distance. As he took in his surroundings, he heard a voice.

"Ryu." came the voice.

"Huh?" Randy said as he turned around. When he turned around, he found a man and a woman standing in front of him. The man was slightly taller than Randy with brown hair and a red shirt and wooden sandals on his feet. On his shirt, he had a pendant with a red swirl on it. The woman was about the same size as Randy with long purple hair and wearing a blue silk dress. The man then spoke that word again: Ryu.

"Who?" Randy asked.

"That is you, my son." The man said.

"Your name is Ryu, you are the soul survivor of a planet called Krypton, a beautiful planet similar to Earth in many ways." The woman said.

"I am Gouken." the man said.

"And I am Tetra." the woman said.

"If you have managed to open the Nomicon, then Krypton has been destroyed for many years now." Gouken spoke."The Nomicon is a complete record of all of Krypton's history, and the only life boat that your mother and I could secure for ourselves." Gouken said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

This was a lot to take in for Randy, they told him of how he had gained powers from the Earth's yellow sun, that he had to use his powers for good, that people would come to hate, maybe even try to destroy him. He couldn't believe any of this.

-Real World-

Randy began to toss and turn, as if he were having a nightmare.

"Randy." his mother said, shaking him, trying her best to wake him.

"No." Randy said in his unconscious state.

"Randy, please wake up." his mother pleaded.

"No!" Randy yelled as he shot up. He was sweating, as if he had just ran the 100m sprint.

"Randy, what happend? You just passed out." his mother asked.

Randy was holding his hands against his head shaking his head, refusing what he had just learned.

"No, I'm not a freak, I'm not!" he said, punching a support beam in the shed, almost punching right through it. Scared of what he had just done and what he learned, he ran out of the shed and from home.

"Randy, come back!" his mother called out to him before he was out of sight.

As he ran through the forest outside Norrisville, Randy spotted a cliff ahead of him. When he came to the edge, he jumped as high as he could and cleared the entire ravine. Seeing what he had just done, he ran back towards the cliff and jumped again, going even farther than he did the first time, he quickly realized that he wasn't falling. He was actually floating in midair.

He started to fly all across the rural land of outer Norrisville, flying by farmland, lakes, fields, and livestock. When he flew home, his parents couldn't believe their eyes. He landed in front of them and stood there in silence for nearly a minute. He walked up to them a hugged them both.

"I may not be your son, but I'll always love you." Randy said with a tear in his eye.

 **So that's another chapter down. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	4. Angel of Norrisville

-6 Years Later-

It was a usual day in Norrisville. People were going to work, some were playing in the park with their children and pets, others were just having a good day. As some people passed by an electronics store, a news report came on.

"An angel in Norrisville? That's what reports are saying after they heard about this story from local girl, Alice Williamson." the reporter said as the camera cut to footage of a little girl of about 6.

"I was over there playing by the window but accidentally fell. Just before I hit the ground, this angel in black with red wings swooped in and caught me and set me on the ground." the girl said.

The camera cut back to the reporter, who was standing in front of a building.

"And this is where she fell from," she said pointing up,"thirty floors up."

Meanwhile at the Norrisville Chronicle, formerly the Norrisville Gazette Times Tribune Daily Press Chronicle (shortened due to running out of space on page), the reporters were watching the news report. One of the reporters, Heidi Wienerman, scoffed at the report, claiming it was a bunch of nonsense.

"Jealous, Heidi?" one of the reporters asked.

"Oh please, why would I be jealous of some story the kid probably made up?" Heidi asked.

"Well obviously you haven't seen today's front page." the same reporter said.

Heidi looked back at him with a questioning look.

(Norrisville Chronicle, editor's office)

"What the hell is this!?" Heidi yelled, bursting into the office.

Debbie Kang, editor and chief of the Norrisville Chronicle, turned around in her seat.

"Gonna need to be a bit more specific, Heidi." she said.

"I'm talking about this." she said, slamming a copy of the Chronicle on Debbie's desk with the angel story on the front page.

"I spend two weeks undercover to uncover the biggest arms dealing operation in all of Norrisville history and what do I get? I get bumped to page 3 and get replaced by some granola-biting-hippie-nonsense story!" she yelled.

Debbie massaged the bridge of her nose before she spoke.

"Look, Heidi, I know you're upset, but there might be some credibility to the story. We have at least ten witnesses who saw the thing transpire."

"That's still no excuse for bumping my story, Deb." Heidi said, still angry.

"Look, this story's selling, we just sold out at half the news stands around the city. Plus, I did give your brother a job, so just let me have this." Debbie said.

Heidi gave her an angry look and sighed.

"Fine, I'll let this one slide." she said, turning to leave.

"One last thing," Debbie said, causing Heidi to turn around,"We got a new guy starting today and I want you to take him with you to that demonstration of the new weapon system McFist made."

"Is he cute?" Heidi asked with a smirk.

"See for yourself." Debbie replied, pointing behind her.

Heidi turned around to find a man in a blue pinstripe suit with purple hair and glasses.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." she said

"Heidi, meet Randy Cunningham." Debbie said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." he said.

"Same." Heidi replied, shaking his hand.

"Randy here just graduated from the university, I read some of his stuff and he's pretty good." Debbie said.

"Where you from?" Heidi asked Randy.

"Well I'm from here but I was raised just outside the city." Randy replied.

"Oh my god, you're from Smallville!?" Heidi laughed.

"Smallville?" Randy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's what we used to call outer Norrisville." Heidi said, trying to stifle her laughter.

"Well that's news to me." Randy said.

"Don't take it to harshly, Smallville. Come on we got a job to do." she said leading Randy out of the office.

As they were walking towards the elevator, they passed a portly man with red hair. An idea came to Heidi's head.

"Oh, Randy have you met my brother, Howard?" she said, introducing the two.

"No I haven't actually." Randy said, shaking the man's hand.

"Hi, Howard Wienerman, also known as 'Ms. Perfect's shoob of a brother'." he said.

"Why's that?" Randy asked.

"They basically gave me this job out of pity. They got me working as a copy boy, but I'm really a photographer. You should see some of my stuff, they're pretty good." Howard said.

"I think I will." Randy said with a smile.

Randy turned around to see Heidi already in the elevator, waving as it closed.

-McFist Industries Test Site-

Heidi arrived at the test site. She was approached by security but got past with her press badge. She was about to start interviewing people until she spotted a news reporter whom she knew.

"Are you sure my nose isn't to bright?" the reporter asked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jenny Suarez, how have you been?" Heidi asked sarcastically.

"Heidi, I've been well. How have you been working in a dead form of media?" Jenny asked with an equal amount of sarcasm.

"At least I don't get replaced the moment I start developing crow's feet." Heidi retorted.

"Oh yeah? Pro tip Heidi, don't send two reporters to do the exact same job." Jenny said, pointing to Randy interviewing a couple of engineers. Heidi was quite surprised to see Randy here, even more surprising was he got here first.

Heidi ran up to Randy.

"How did you get here, Smallville?" she asked.

"Me? I flew." he said jokingly.

"Ha ha, very funny." she said sarcastically, "What have you got so far?"

"Quite a bit actually, if you want to share the byline with me, you're welcome to." he said with a smirk.

"Cheeky." she said with a slight frown."Come on, the demo is starting soon." She said, grabbing his arm and leading him into a hangar.

-Weapon Demonstration-

The hangar was packed with members of the press, excited to get the latest news on McFist Industries. A film was being shown of the weapon that was that was being unveiled: The McPower Armor.

The film showed the armor destroy targets with an arm mounted mini-gun and take damage from drone tanks without receiving a single dent. It then destroyed said tanks with a wrist mounted rocket launcher.

When the film ended, the head of McFist Industries, Hannibal McFist, came onto the stage.

"Thank you, thank you, I'll answer a few questions and then hand it off to my chief scientist for any technical questions you might have." He said.

The room erupted with reporters trying to ask questions. McFist pointed to one and the reporter stood up.

"How much have you put into this project?" the reporter asked.

"100 million dollars plus tax." McFist answered jokingly, getting a few chuckles from the crowd. "Who else?" he asked.

More people raised their hands. McFist pointed at Heidi, who stood up.

"Heidi Wienerman, Norrisville Chronicle, how do you think this would impact war if this machine were to be mass produced?"

"My dear lady, I don't look at this armor as a means of war, I see it as a means to end war." he said calmly. "Next question."

As McFist continued to answer the press's questions, Randy heard what sounded like a jet turbine coming towards them. Suddenly, a large hovercraft burst through a wall in the side of the hangar. The craft hovered over the McPower Armor and attached cables to it, securing it to the craft.

As this happened, Randy slipped away from the crowd and disappeared. The craft left through the hole it created, causing the hangar's foundation to shake. A support beam fell from the roof and was about to land on Heidi. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to see a man in a black suit with a red cape and what looked to be a red swirl on his chest holding the beam up with his bear hands. He looked down to her with a smile as he tossed the beam to the side. He jumped into the air and flew after the people who did this.

As the robbers made off with the power suit, they picked up something on radar.

"It appears we have company, Monsieur." one of the lackeys said to his boss over a com link.

"I don't care what it is, just get rid of it." the boss yelled back.

At that order, two smaller hovercrafts that were following the larger, main craft, broke off and attacked the man in black. The man easily destroyed the two crafts without killing the pilots and continued on an intercept course with the boss. Seeing this, boss launched a missile at the man but missed. Unfortunately, in dodging the missile, it flew and hit an airline plane, destroying one of it's engine's and sending it falling towards the ground at an alarming pace.

 **Will the man in black save the plane? If so, will he catch it in time? Who is this thief that stole the McPower Armor? Who is this man in black? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Find out next time in Superman of Norrisville!**

Thanks for reading this chapter. Leave a review, tell me what you think, any critiques would be appreciated.


	5. Interview with an Alien

**Before I get started, I just wanted to say that my favorite fanfiction writer, Dalek Prime, has favorited this story. Dalek Prime, if you're reading this, I just wanted to say it is an honor to have you reading. With that out of the way, on with story.**

After seeing the airplane get hit with the missile, the man in black made the quick decision to go after the plane instead of the power armor.

'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.' He thought.

He quickly caught up to the plane and grabbed onto the the tail rudder. He pulled back as hard as he could but he accidentally tore it off.

"Nice one, Randy." He scolded himself.

He then flew in front of the plane and tried to stop the plane from the front. He directed the plane around buildings and managed to guide it to Norrisville Park. As the plane crashed through trees and over a lake, the man in black jammed his feet into the ground and slowed the flying hunk of metal to a halt. As people gathered around the crashed airplane, the man in black dug himself out of the pile of dirt that had formed at the front of the plane.

As people gathered and stared at him, he leaped into the air and flew off, to the astonishment of everyone. One person in the crowd took out his camera and caught some footage of the man flying away.

-2 hours later-

-Norrisville Chronicle, editor's office-

Debbie, Heidi, Howard, and Randy were sitting in Debbie's office watching footage of the man in black flying away from the plane he just saved.

"Pause it," Debbie said "Someone tell me what that is." She asked no one in particular.

"Looks like a flying guy." Howard said.

"I know it's a flying guy, question is: Who is he? What does he want? Where did he come from?" Debbie said, slightly angry. Howard just shrugged. "Look at who I'm asking." Debbie says, massaging her temples.

Heidi was standing in front of the screen, inspecting the man shown on screen.

"Nice swirl." She said.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked.

"Right here," she said, pointing to the red swirl on the man's chest,"He's strong, he's fast, he's handsome, he's every girls fantasy wrapped in a red cape, the 'super man'."

"Superman?" Randy asked.

"Superman. I like it," Debbie said,"It's short, it sticks with you, it looks good splashed across three columns, make that four; provided one of you can get an interview with him."

"I don't know Deb, he doesn't seem like the kinda guy who has a press agent." Heidi said jokingly.

"Why do you think I hired you two? Now get out there and see what you can find on this guy." Debbie said, pushing Heidi and Randy out of her office. When she turned around she saw Howard still sitting in a chair. "You too Howard." She said, pointing towards her door.

-Heidi's car, 30 minutes later-

Heidi was driving along the highway, talking to an informant on the phone.

"Okay John, just call me as soon as you got a lead." She said as she hung up.

"Excuse me Ms. Wienerman, I believe you wanted to talk to me?" came a voice.

Heidi looked around her car for the source of the voice but couldn't find anything.

"Okay, but where are you?" She asked.

"I'm... just hang on, okay?" He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Suddenly, Heidi felt her car shake. She tried steering but she couldn't. She looked out the window to find that her car was now flying.

"So that's where he was." She said.

-Ten minutes later-

After landing at a lookout outside the city, Heidi began to question Superman. After a few minutes of answering, Heidi became skeptical.

"You don't believe me?" He asked.

"It just seems pretty far fetched to me. I mean really, an alien from a planet called Krypton?" She asked.

"Okay, point taken. All I want you to do is print the truth about me." He said.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"That I'm not here to scare anyone. In fact, I've always tried to help people whenever possible." He said with a smile.

"You just seem too good to be true." She said.

"What do you mean?" Superman asked.

"I mean you can't go around in a black and red suit all the time, what do you do during your off hours?" she asked.

"I think that may be a story for another interview, Ms. Wienerman." he said with a smile before flying off.

 **So that's another chapter down, leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	6. Power of a Kryptonian

**Sorry if the last chapter was a little short, hopefully this makes up for it. Enjoy!**

-McFist Industries, McFist's Office, 3:20 PM-

McFist was sitting in his office reading the latest issue of the Norrisville Chronicle, in the room with him was Heidi and Randy, who came to get his thoughts on the loss of his power armor, and his chief scientist, Viceroy, who was leaning on the desk with a dull expression on his face. The newspaper's front page was of the interview that Heidi had with Superman yesterday evening.

"So, an alien in my own backyard? I'm surprised." McFist said, closing the paper and getting up from his desk, "If I didn't value your work, Ms. Wienerman, I'd think this was made up."

"I don't make stuff up, Mr. McFist." Heidi said.

"Well it's a pity that he was unable to stop those thieves, now I'm out a multimillion dollar mech." he said, slightly annoyed.

"Actually Mr. McFist," Randy spoke up," This could end up being a silver lining in your pocket."

"What do you mean?" Viceroy spoke up, leering at Randy.

"Well, seeing as how those terrorists stole the prototype, the pentagon will undoubtedly pay you to build a bigger, better model for them." Randy explained, "If that's the case, then this could end up as a billion dollar deal."

"Really? I never considered that." McFist said.

"It sounds to me that your associate here is saying that we should be glad that the suit was stolen, Ms. Wienerman. You're very amusing Mr. ... Cunningham, was it? Yes, I'll keep that in mind" Viceroy said as he walked past Randy and out the room.

-Heidi's car, 3:40 PM-

"That was pretty impressive back there, Smallville, I've met Viceroy a couple times in the past but you're the first person I've seen to get under his skin." Heidi said as they drove along the highway.

"Thanks Heidi." Randy said.

"So what makes you think that McFist was an accessory to the theft?" She asked.

"I don't think it was a theft, I think he gave it away." He said with a serious look.

-Norrisville Chronicle, 4:10 PM-

Hedi and Randy were in the Chronicle's archives. Randy took a file from one of the filing cabinets and placed it on a table. He took out a picture from the file and handed it to Heidi. The picture was from an industrial conference from last year, it was of McFist shaking hands with what looked like a military general.

"Recognize the guy in the medals" Randy asked, leaning on the table.

"Sure, he's the Regent of Kasnia, a small country in the Balkans." Heidi said.

"Yeah, and the US and Kasnia haven't been on good terms of late, over the past two years, the Regent has employed mercenaries, assassins, and terrorists to eliminate his political opponents." Randy said with a stern face.

"I don't know how any of this is relevant, the US broke ties with Kasnia months ago." Heidi said, putting the photo back on the table.

"Which means McFist couldn't have sold them the mech without it being a deliberate act of treason." He said.

"So he left the back door open so they could take it?" She asked.

"It works in theory." He said.

"Maybe, but Debbie doesn't print theories." She said with a sly smile before leaving.

"Hey, where are you going." He called after her.

"I'd tell you, but then you'd have to share the byline." She called back with a smirk.

-Norrisville Docks, 5:00 PM-

A large Kasnian freight ship was docked by a row of warehouses. Suddenly, a man on the ship was walking towards the gangplank carrying another man by the back of his shirt.

"I told you before, there is no work on this ship," the man said angrily,"now get going before I call the harbor police." and with that, he threw the man off the ship and back onto the dock.

The man that was thrown off was a large fellow, muscular, messy hair that covered his eyes, and a couple of sharp teeth that made him look threatening. His name was Mick, and he was not happy.

"Lousy fraggin' foreigner," he muttered to himself,"I ought to go back and teach 'em a lesson, I got a tire iron right..."

"Psst"

Just as he was reaching into his jacket, he heard something from behind one of the warehouses. He slowly approached the noise. When he got to the source, he was quickly pulled behind a crate and pushed into a wall. He was about to hit back until he saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you Ms. Wienerman. You know better than to sneak up on me like that, I probably woulda cracked your skull if I hadn't seen ya in time." He said.

"Sorry Mick, I'll be more careful next time." Heidi said with a smile and peeking around the wall at the freighter.

"You doin' a follow-up to that gun smugglin' story from last week?" Mick asked.

"Actually, I was wondering what you could tell me about that freighter." She said, looking back at him.

"It's the damnest thing, it's been in harbor for almost two weeks and hasn't moved a single bit of cargo on or off." He said in annoyance.

Getting a quick look back at the freighter, she turned back to Mick and handed him some change.

"Listen Mick, there's a payphone around the corner, call Randy Cunningham at the Norrisville Chronicle and tell him to call the police if he doesn't hear from me in twenty minutes, got that?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." He said, slightly confused.

"Thanks Mick, I owe you one." She said before running off.

As Mick walked over to the payphone, he tried to remember what Heidi had told him.

"Okay, call Andy Canned Ham at the Chronicle, twenty minutes, and somethin' about the police." He muttered to himself.

When he got to the payphone, he saw a vending machine right next to it.

"Hey, soda!" He looked down at the change in his hand,"Ah, I'm sure she'll be fine." he said, walking over to the vending machine.

-Freighter-

The man who threw Mick off the boat was now guarding the gangplank so no one else could get on-board. He then saw Heidi walk up the gangplank.

"Hi, Heidi Wienerman, Norrisville Chronicle, I was wondering if I could speak with your captain about some stuff that's been going on around the docks?" She introduced herself, holding out her hand to shake the man's hand. The man just looked at her with a scowl, causing Heidi to retract her hand.

"We're not giving interviews, now leave or else I'll make you." He threatened.

"Now, now, no need for violence." Came a male voice with a French accent.

Looking to a set of stairs behind the man, Heidi saw a man with short, brown hair, a blue shirt, black pants, and a small light-blue scarf around his neck. He walked over to Heidi and introduced himself.

"Bonjour, Jacques Corban, aid to the Regent of Kasnia." He said, kissing Heidi's hand.

"You're Kasnian? You sound French." Heidi said as Jacques lead her onto the boat.

"Yes, well my mother was French and my father was Kasnian, I was born in Kasnia and raised in France." He explained.

"That's very interesting but that's not why I'm here, I actually came to ask about your cargo." She said.

"We don't have any cargo, you of all people must know that there's a trade embargo between Kasnia and the US." He said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had a look around then?" She said, walking off.

"Actually, I could answer any questions you may have, perhaps over dinner?" He asked after catching up with her.

As soon as he said that, an engineer opened a cargo bay door, revealing the stolen McPower Armor.

"I can think of a few good ones?" Heidi said.

"I bet you can." Jacques said, pulling a gun on Heidi.

-Norrisville Chronicle, 5:30 PM-

Randy was sitting at his desk, thinking about the story and any details he could've missed. While lost in thought, Howard was busy going through his photo collection and showing a few to Randy.

"And this one's from the gun smuggling ring that got busted last week that Heidi let me 'Tag along' on." he said, showing the photo to Randy.

Randy looked at the photo and he saw a ship in the background. He focused on a flag that was painted on the bow of the ship. He then realized that the flag was the Kasnian flag.

"Yeah, a few more of those and maybe Debbie and Heidi will start treating me with a bit more respect." Howard said.

"That ship in the background, that's a Kasnian ship." Randy said, handing the photo back to Howard.

"Really?" He said, squinting at the photo to get a closer look."It's so small, how can you tell?" He turned back to Randy to find that he had disappeared."Cunningham?"

-Kasnian Ship, 6:00 PM-

Heidi had been captured and was being held in the cargo bay of the ship, chained to a forklift. The ship was currently leaving the harbor; if anyone was coming for her, they just missed their chance. She was being guarded by a group of thugs along with Jacques, who were currently playing cards on an oil drum.

"You're not going to get away with this." she said, struggling to free herself.

Jacques walked over to her and gave her a smug grin.

"Oh, but you see, we already have. We're now out to sea and if anyone was going to save you they would've done so by now." He said before walking back over to the group of thugs."Get rid of her." He said.

The thugs got up from their chairs and drew their guns. Heidi was starting to panic, she struggled to break free but couldn't. Seeing that the situation was hopeless, she closed her eyes as they aimed their weapons. As soon as they pulled their triggers, Superman crashed through the ceiling and blocked the thugs fire. Turning to face Heidi, he used his heat-vision to melt through the chains and free her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I am now." Heidi said, looking up at him.

The thugs began to fire again, concentrating their fire on Superman. Superman turned to face them and held his hand out. Using his super-speed, he caught all the bullets and threw them back at the thug's feet, causing them to flee.

Seeing how things were going, Jacques strapped himself into the McPower Armor.

"Hey, Super-boy." Jacques shouted over a microphone on the mech. Superman turned only to be met with a metal fist to the face. He was hit so hard, he was punched straight through the ceiling and into the water near the pier. Activating rockets on the suit, Jacques flew back to the pier.

"This is Corban, tell the Regent he'll be getting his suit by special delivery." He said over a comm link. Jacques moved the armor to the end of the pier to see where his caped opponent was. When he looked over the side, he was hit in the face with the force of an 18-wheeler. After quickly recovering from the impact, Jacques looked to see Superman floating in mid-air in front of him, ready for a fight.

Wasting no time, Jacques fired the suit's minigun at him. The bullets hit Superman dead on but did no damage. After seeing that the gun was useless, he switched to a missile launcher. This actually seemed to damage Superman and sent him flying into a parking lot building across the street. Jacques flew over to the building and started to bombard it with everything the suit had. Only after reducing the building to rubble did he stop his onslaught. To his surprise, he saw movement in the debris. Superman lifted a large piece of concrete off of him and looked at Jacques with a serious face.

Feeling how serious he was, Jacques turned around and activated the suit's rockets. Unfortunately, the suit ran out of fuel and landed on a building. Superman flew up and prepared for a fight. Jacques was beginning to feel desperate, he'd never faced a man, no, a monster, like this. He fired the minigun at Superman again, hoping that the building at least weakened him enough that they were effective. Superman just walked forward, not even phased by the bullets hitting him square in the chest. When he was right in the mech's personal space, he simply grabbed the mech's arm and tore it off. Jacques tried punching him with the other arm, but Superman just ducked under it and countered with a punch to the suit's body, sending it flying off the roof and onto the street below.

The force of impact created a large hole in the middle of a three way intersection. Superman flew down to the street and approached the disabled power armor. He got on top on the armor's chest and dug his fingers into the thick metal and tore it off, revealing Jacques in the pilot's seat. He tore the seat out of the cockpit, with Jacques still in it, and handed him over to a squad of police who had just arrived on the scene. After the police had apprehended Corban, Superman flew off into the night sky, he was going to meet who was behind this whole ordeal.

-McFist Industries, 9:00 PM-

A man was sitting at McFist's desk, looking at a model of the McPower Armor. Knowing that someone was behind him, he opened the window. Superman was floating outside the window with his arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

"The jig's up, McFist. I know you're the one who gave the Kasnian's the power armor." He said.

To his surprise, the figure just started to chuckle, with it getting harder by the second. After the figure finished his laughing fit, he turned around. To Superman's surprise, it wasn't McFist sitting in the chair. The man had short curly hair, glasses, purple pants and lab coat. It wasn't McFist, it was Viceroy.

"Surprised?" He asked,"You probably should be. I don't know whether to be insulted or complimented that you thought that McFist was behind this. I'm complimented because I covered my tracks so well, but I'm insulted because McFist is an absolute moron. He couldn't put cereal into a bowl even if the instructions were on the back of the box!" He ranted.

"All I want to know is how and why?" Superman said.

"Well it's all quite simple really." He said with a smug smile,"There are two things in this world that gives one power, money and knowledge. I was born with the power of knowledge, now all I need is money, and what better way to do that then manipulating the most powerful man in the city. But with you, I can be unstoppable. Let me make you an offer." He said, putting out his hand to make a deal.

Superman just looked down at Viceroy's hand and frowned.

"I'm not a puppet, Viceroy. I will expose you, and you will be stopped." He said firmly.

"Oh please, this company basically runs this whole city, and I practically run it. Do you really think you can stop me?" Viceroy gloated.

"Impossible things have happened before." Superman said before flying off into the night sky.

 **Viceroy is Lex! Who saw this coming?(Besides me I mean.)Hope you guys enjoyed this, see you soon.**


	7. Achiles Heel

**Hello my dear readers, form a line and tell me who missed me. If you guys are wondering why I take time between updates, I'm actually helping co-write a story with Batmarcus called "A Watchman Arrives". It's a crossover of Teen Titans (The real Teen Titans. Not that insult to fans, Teen Titans Go.) and Watchmen. Check it out, we worked really hard on it. (Just so you know, I didn't start co-writing until chapter 4) Anyway, on with the story.**

It had been over a month since Superman had made his debut in Norrisville. He helped stop crimes from convenience store robberies to planes falling out of the sky, although that only happened once. It had been a very peaceful week, no crime to speak of. Randy and Heidi were attending an opening for a newly refurbished museum, compliments of McFist Industries. Originally, Heidi was to do this report on her own but Randy came with her to be safe. He couldn't help but have a feeling something bad was going to happen. Ever since he found out what Viceroy was up to, he kept a sharp eye out for anything off.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press," a woman standing at a podium in front of the museum spoke into a microphone, "allow me to introduce the man who made this whole thing possible: Hannibal McFist." With that, McFist came up to the podium and waved to the crowd.

"Thank you, thank you." McFist said, "Ladies and gentleman, it has been an honor to have donated the funds necessary to maintain this place of knowledge and…"

While McFist gave his speech, Randy noticed some kind of sound coming from inside the museum. Using his X-ray vision, he looked through the walls and scanned the interior. He then saw two men climb out of a small hole in the ground in the center of the exhibit hall. Knowing they were up to trouble, Randy turned to Heidi.

"Hey, I'll be right back." He said before running off.

"Hey, where are you…?" She started before he disappeared. "He needs to cut down on coffee or something." She said, turning back to McFist's speech.

 **-Inside the Museum-**

Two men in ski masks climbed out of a hole and looked around the large room.

"Come on, they'll be opening the doors soon." One of them ordered.

"Right." The other said, walking over to one of the cases and taking its contents. The cases didn't have glass covers thanks to a new laser security grid around the case; try to touch and you'll be in handcuffs in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, they were offline due to the museum unveiling.

The thieves grabbed anything they saw as valuable: pottery, bones, and anything that wasn't nailed down. One thief approached a case filled with Mesopotamian plates and cups. He was about to touch it until…

"You know, I'm pretty sure those don't belong to you." Came a voice behind him.

Turning around quickly, the thief came face to face with Superman. He just stood there, smirking. Acting on instinct, the thief swung a crowbar at him. Superman merely lifted his hand and caught the weapon with little effort. He then picked up the thief and threw him over his shoulder, causing the thief to hit another exhibit case. Seeing his friend in trouble, the other thief ran at Superman and swung at him with a crowbar of his own. The crowbar made contact with the super human's head, causing him to stagger and putting a large dent in the crowbar. Superman turned to the other thief and grabbed the crowbar. He simply bent the piece of metal into a pretzel and glared at the thief, intimidating him. The thief backed up quickly against a wall while Superman approached the first thief. As the thief recovered from being thrown across the room, he saw Superman approaching him. He backed up against an exhibit and started to cower. As Superman stood over the thief, a very strange feeling came over him. He started to feel dizzy and weak. The thieves quickly noticed this and took advantage. The thief that was cowering grabbed his crowbar and hit Superman across the head and body and quickly ran.

"Forget the stuff, let's just get out of here!" He said as he ran back down the hole, soon followed by his friend.

 **-Outside the Museum-**

"…And without further ado, it is my honor to welcome you to the Norrisville Museum." McFist finished his speech and opened the front door only for Superman to come stumbling out. The audience gasped and got in closer to see what happened.

"Superman, what happened?" Heidi asked, kneeling next to him.

"Two thieves. Hole. In the museum." He said, catching his breath.

"Guards, go check it out." McFist ordered.

"Yes, sir." A guard said before going in with two other guards.

As Heidi saw the guards go inside she turned back to Superman with a worried look.

"What happened in there?" She asked.

"…I don't know." He said after a pause.

 **Superman defeated!? What could've caused this? Find out next chapter in "Superman of Norrisville". Don't forget to review and give me your thoughts.**


	8. A Plan In The Making

**Hello again readers, I feel like last chapter was a little short so I'll try to make this longer. That being said, on with the story.**

* * *

 **-Later that same day-**

Viceroy was going over the security footage of the museum break-in. He had heard from McFist that Superman was beaten by two thieves and he wanted to see for himself.

"A man who destroyed a bipedal tank beaten by a couple of small time crooks? Preposterous." He said as he came to the moment in question. He saw Superman approach a crook that was cowering against an exhibit and, to his amazement, saw Superman become weak.

"Inconceivable," He said in astonishment, "Morgan, come here please."

As soon as he said that, a young woman with dark red hair approached him.

"Yes sir?" She said.

"I want you to call the museum and have them send over the contents of that exhibit, I just became interested in geology." He said with a sinister smile.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

After the event at the museum opening yesterday, Randy decided to return to the scene to find out what happened. As he walked around the exhibit hall, he could hear a tour guide give a lecture to some museum goers.

"And over here, we have plates and dinnerware from the ancient Babylonians, who were able to bend soft metals into various tools. This proved to be their undoing however as the entire civilization was wiped out from systemic metallic poisoning."

'That's nothing, try having your entire home planet blown up; then give me a call.' Randy thought, sarcastically.

He soon approached the exhibit he was near when he began to feel weak. He looked at the sign near the exhibit, "Meteoric Crystals" it read. Randy put his hand out to see what would happen, but nothing did.

"Nothing happened." He said.

"Well what did you expect? For them to move with the power of the force, Skywalker?" A random passerby said sarcastically.

"I liked the ones they had in there before." A security guard said.

"Before?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, some guys came in here this morning and switched the whole exhibit around. Didn't say why." He said.

Randy felt uneasy at this statement.

* * *

 **-McFist Industries, Laboratories-**

Viceroy entered the room to find out what his team of scientists could find.

"Well, have you found anything?" Viceroy asked.

"It's incredible, sir," One scientist said, "the other meteorites from the exhibit are normal, carbon-based crystals, but this one is made of a kind of element that isn't even on the periodic table." He said, gesturing to a glowing green crystal.

"Whatever it is, it stinks." A second scientist said, covering his nose.

"We believe it came from an alien solar system completely different from our own." The first scientist said.

"We'll have to test it on Superman himself, make sure this is in my office in half an hour." Viceroy said before leaving.

"Sir, I don't think you understand what you have here." The scientist said.

"On the contrary, Dr. Strom, I know exactly what I have here. What I have is a weapon that I can use to completely control and humiliate Superman." Viceroy said.

"But surely this would be better for humanity, to further scientific study?" Strom asked.

"You listen to me," Viceroy growled, "You work for me, I sign your paycheck. There shouldn't be a thought in your head that I didn't put there, got it?" He said before leaving for good.

"Yes, Mr. Viceroy." Strom said.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Chronicle-**

"Two points." Heidi said, playing basketball with her wastebasket. She sets up another shot and throws but gets intercepted by Randy.

"Does Debbie know you're playing basketball on her time?" He asks with a smile.

"Helps me think," She said, "Why didn't he nab those two museum thieves?" She asked.

"Who?" Randy asked. He always hated it when people just use pronouns instead of just saying who they mean, as if he knew who they were talking about.

"Superman," She said as she grabbed another piece of paper and wadding it up, "Free throw, three point play. By the way, where did you disappear to yesterday?" She asked.

Before he could come up with a good excuse, Heidi's cellphone started to ring.

'Saved by the ringtone.' Randy thought.

"Yeah?" Heidi asked, answering the phone.

"Ms. Wienerman? It's Dr. Strom." Dr. Strom said on the other end.

"What've you got?" Heidi asked.

"Something extraordinary, Ms. Wienerman, absolutely extraordinary." He said.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Gym-**

Viceroy and Morgan were meeting with an acquaintance at the gym, they walked in and found a well-built man with brown hair and sunglasses working on a peanut bag; hitting it rapidly, making it sound like a machine gun.

"Morgan, allow me to introduce Simon Stevens." Viceroy said, introducing the man.

The man at the peanut bag, apparently named Stevens, turned around to greet his visitors.

"Ah, Viceroy, good to see ya." He then saw Morgan, "And who's this tall glass of water?" He asked.

"This is my assistant, Morgan." Viceroy introduced.

Stevens flexed his bicep, "Wanna feel?" He asked her.

"Feel what?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Looks like she doesn't like you, Stevens." Viceroy said with a chuckle.

"Course she does, right baby?" He asked with a sly smile.

Morgan spun around and did a roundhouse kick on the peanut bag, snapping it off its chain and sending it flying across the gym and into a wall. Stevens had a dumbfounded look on his face as he turned back toward her.

"Don't call me baby." She said with a smirk.

Annoyed, Stevens walks over to a sand bag and starts punching it.

"Anyways, I told your people over the phone, Viceroy, I don't do local jobs anymore, not since Supes showed up." Steven said, throwing a left hook.

"We would be willing to pay you handsomely." Viceroy offered.

"No way, if I pull this job of yours it's a guarantee I'll get caught." Stevens replied.

"But you misunderstand, Stevens, That's what I'm expecting." Viceroy said with a sinister grin.

* * *

 **Well that was ominous. What is Viceroy's plan? What is this mysterious crystal? Find out next time on Superman of Norrisville! Don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. It Came From Outer Space

**Hello once again readers. You know, every time I write one of these chapters, I can't help but feel I could do more. Every time I write though, I barely make it passed a thousand words, and some of that is author's notes. But much like jogging, you go farther without slowing down the more you work at it. That being said, on with the story.**

* * *

 **-Fox's Diner-**

Randy was sitting at a booth, waiting to be served. A waitress passed by him.

"Excuse me." He said.

"Sorry, I'll be with you in a sec." She said, looking back at him.

Due to her being distracted though, she tripped. Reacting quickly, Randy lunged forward and grabbed both the waitress and the plates she was carrying before they hit the ground.

"Thanks, what'll you have?" She asked. Before Randy could place his order, Heidi walked into the diner and interrupted Randy and placed her own order.

"I'll have the chocolate malt, Royale with cheese, fries, and I'll need it to go." She said quickly before the waitress left with her order. Heidi then looked over to Randy, "Sorry Randy, gonna have to make this quick." She then noticed that he had his hand on his head and seemed dizzy, "You feeling okay?" She asked with a look of concern.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," He said, sitting down, "Why are you in a hurry?" He asked.

"Take a look at this." She said, taking out a tissue wrapped around a small object.

Unwrapping it, he saw that it was a small, green crystal shard. Heidi put it in his hand but he quickly gasped in pain and dropped it. Heidi caught it before it hit the table.

"Careful there, Smallville!" She said, annoyed.

"Sorry," Randy said. "What is it anyway?"

Heidi held it up so he could see.

"Apparently, McFist industries got a hold on some kind of meteorite that can drain Superman's powers." She said, "And this is just a small fragment."

She then saw Randy loosening his tie and sweating. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked.

"I told you, I'm fine." He said.

"Anyway, I'm taking this over to Flynn Labs to have it analyzed." She said, putting the crystal back into her purse. The waitress then came around with her food. "Thanks, get this man a bowl of chicken soup, glass of orange juice, and tea with lemon." She said before leaving. "Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself."

* * *

 **-Bank of Norrisville-**

A helicopter landed on the roof of the tall building. A man with a briefcase and two men with guns exited the helicopter and walked over to three men in suits. The man with the case walked up to the group leader and opened the case, revealing printing plates. He then gives him a pen and paper.

"Transfer of the treasury plates to the Norrisville office is now official." The man with the briefcase said. The man signed the document and handed it back. "The plates are yours now, commissioner."

"Excuse me, but I'll be taking those now." A voice behind the group said. The group turned to see Stevens holding a gun and dressed in combat armor. He was accompanied by two other men wearing similar armor and carrying rifles. "Now I'd like you all to drop your weapons and kick them over here." He said.

The group did as they were asked and kicked their weapons over to the people threatening them. The commissioner, instead of relinquishing the case, held it close to his chest.

"Trust me, you don't want to play games with me, commissioner." Stevens said with a smug grin, giving a nod to the man on his left. Returning a nod, the man fired his gun, shooting a stream of fire at the guns that their hostages just surrendered. The guns blew up in a large fireball, breaking a fire alarm that was against the wall.

Walking out of the diner, Randy heard an alarm go off and saw smoke rise from a far off building. Not wasting time, he ran into a nearby alley and changed.

After finally getting the commissioner to forfeit the plates, Stevens and his men walked away from the group.

"You'll never get away with this," The commissioner said, "By now they're closing down all the exits, stairs, and elevators. There's no way down off this roof."

Stevens then turned back towards him with a sly grin, "How about up?" He asked, pressing a button on his belt. The bag on his back then separated to show that he's wearing two small rockets. The rockets then ignited and Stevens flew off, soon followed by his cohorts. Soon after take-off, they spotted Superman headed towards them.

"He's coming, let's move." Stevens said, flying away.

As they flew, the man holding the flamethrower started firing bursts of fire at their pursuer. Shaking off the attack, Superman caught up to the man and crushed the gun's nozzle, causing it to explode and damage the man's jetpack, causing it to go haywire. As the man flew out of control, Superman caught him and detached the rogue rocket. After watching the rocket pack blow up in the distance, Superman flew close to street level and hung the man by his shirt collar to a lamp post. After dealing with him, Superman continued his pursuit of the other two thieves.

After seeing his companion be taken down, the second thief aimed his rifle at Superman. He launched metal bolas at him, wrapping him in a crushing coil. Quickly breaking out of the ties that bound him, Superman flew towards the second thief. Panicking he fired another round at Superman, only for it to be caught and thrown right back. The thief, caught in his own weapon, was then grabbed by Superman and dropped on a police car.

Following the leader of the group, Superman came to a skyscraper under construction. He found Stevens in the top floor of the structure.

"You've nowhere to go, give up." Superman said.

"Alright Superman, I know when I'm beat. Here, take it." Stevens said, holding out the stolen case.

Walking towards the thief, Superman couldn't help but feel something was off. When he was right in front of Stevens and was about to take the case, he felt it. He began to feel dizzy and nauseous, he began to feel his strength being sapped from him like a syphon. Looking up, he could see the green crystal hanging from the ceiling in a glass case.

"You okay, Supes?" Stevens asked with a smug smile, "Here, let me help." He said, hitting him across the head with the metal case. "Hey, guess that time in the gym is really paying off." He said, delivering a series of punches to Superman's head and body. Jab, jab, cross, uppercut. As he continuously hit him, they were nearing the edge of the room.

A security camera was watching the whole scene play out. Noticing they were close to the edge, a voice was heard over an earpiece in Stevens' ear.

"You idiot, take him back to the center of that room this instant!" The voice commanded.

Stevens looked back at the camera with a smug grin, "Or maybe I'll just finish him off right here." He said.

Using the last of his strength, Superman grabbed Stevens around the waist and fell backwards out of the structure. Feeling a very tiny amount of his powers left, he changed the direction of their fall and fell into a canal. Crawling out of the waterway with the thief and case, Superman collapsed on the sidewalk. Passing by was Mick, who looked at Superman with a hint of concern.

"You okay there, Supes? You look like you were run through the wringer." He said.

* * *

 **-Mcfist Industries, Viceroy's office, 8:00 PM-**

Morgan walked into Viceroy's office while he was talking on the phone.

"I want Flynn Labs on twenty-four surveillance, I want to know who's going in or out," He said before hanging up, "My men inform me that Strom took a piece of my rock, I want to know how he got it and who gave it to him." He said; leering.

"I'm on it." Morgan said. Viceroy then looked behind her to see Superman floating outside his window.

"Morgan, be a dear and leave us for a moment." Viceroy said, getting up from his chair and opening the window. Morgan did as he asked and left. After the window opened fully, Superman floated in and the two just stood there. Knowing what he was here for, Viceroy decided to go first.

"I know why you're here. You're here about the little green rock that can make you an ant beneath my boot," Viceroy said smugly, "However, I'm willing to make a deal."

"And what deal is that?" Superman asked, maintaining a straight face.

"Simple, you leave me alone to do as I please, when I please, and I shall leave you alone." Viceroy said.

"And if I refuse?" Superman asked.

"Then my little green rock and I will come down on you like a nuclear bomb." Viceroy said, now with a very stern face.

"No deal." Superman said.

"That's quite alright, the offer was merely a courtesy anyway." Viceroy said, returning to his desk and putting his feet up. Angered by Viceroy's smug confidence, Superman went to the window.

"I will stop you. Count on it." He said before flying off.

"Then I guess I'm just going to have to kill you." Viceroy said to himself.

* * *

 **-Flynn Labs, 8:30 PM-**

Inside Flynn Laboratories, Heidi was inside a room with a man in a lab coat. He was a very young looking man, about eighteen years old. He had short, orange spiky hair, a pointed nose, and a white and orange horizontally striped shirt beneath his lab coat. He was currently doing tests on the green crystal sample that Heidi had brought him. After dropping the piece into a test tube of chemicals, he studied it and rubbed his chin.

"My contact at McFist industries says it's not even from this solar system." Heidi said.

"Fascinating." The scientist said, lost in thought, "What? Oh yes, that would support my theory." He said.

"And what would that be?" A voice said behind them. Turning around, they see Superman entering the room. When Superman saw the scientist, he had a look of skepticism. "Aren't you a little young to be a professor?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, yes I am." He said with a grin.

"This is Prof. Phineas Flynn, head scientist here. He's one of the youngest professors in the country." Heidi explained.

"Interesting. Anyway, you were saying about your theory?" Superman asked.

"Oh yes," Phineas said, correcting himself, "Well, seeing as how your body absorbs the radiation in the crystal so quickly, I hypothesize that you and this rock hold a point of origin." He explained.

"Hold on, you're saying that it's from Krypton?" Superman asked, surprised.

"More likely it _is_ Krypton. _Kryptonite_ if you will." He explained further. "The green radiation was probably created in the event that destroyed your home. There is one helpful bit of data: The radiation can be blocked by element atomic number 82." He said, placing the Kryptonite sample in a small box and tossing it to Superman. He caught it and prepared to feel its affects, but nothing happened. Superman looked back at Phineas with a questioning look.

"Lead." Phineas explained with a wide smile.

Suddenly, Heidi's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Heidi asked, answering it.

"Ms. Weinerman? It's Dr. Strom. I just learned that McFist Industries in developing a synthetic version of the green rock. It's imperative that I get this information to Superman immediately." He said.

"Where should we meet?" She asked.

"At the museum, back entrance." He said.

"What about the security system?" She asked.

"I helped design the security system, it'll be off between 9:05 and 9:07, get there quickly." He said.

"Thanks Doc, I'll meet you there." Heidi said before hanging up.

Dr. Strom hung up his end of the line and turned around, facing Viceroy and Morgan.

"Good work, Strom. Now, Morgan will help you get home." Viceroy said, walking out of the room.

"No! I mean... I can get home by myself." Dr. Strom interjected.

"No, I insist. Norrisville can be such a dangerous place this time of night. It would be a shame for me to hear on the news that something bad happened to you." Viceroy said with a wicked grin on his face.

Dr. Strom turned around to see Morgan with her hand on his shoulder with a cold smile on her face.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Museum, 9:05 PM-**

Superman and Heidi landed behind the museum and approached the back entrance.

"Okay, he said it'll be open between 9:05 and..." Heidi said, opening the door. "Bingo." She said.

"Hold on, let me take a look first." Superman said, looking through the walls with x-ray vision. Even though they were told to meet him here, Strom was nowhere to be seen, no one was. "There's nobody there. Heidi, I have a bad feeling about…" He turned to see Heidi had already gone inside, "Heidi!" He said, following her inside.

"Dr. Strom?" Heidi quietly called out. Superman flew up behind her and looked around himself, seeing no one.

"Heidi, I have a bad feeling, we should leave." Superman said.

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling. Turning towards the center of the room, they saw the statue of a T-rex begin to move. After taking a couple steps, it let out an ear-splitting roar. It then lunged at Heidi, jaws open. Superman managed to push Heidi out of the way before the monster's jaws snapped. As Superman got into a fighting stance, something fell from the T-rex's jaws.

"Kryptonite!" Superman said, immediately feeling its effects.

As he dropped to his knees, the T-rex spun around and hit him with its tail, sending him flying into a wall. Heidi was backing up from the prehistoric beast and accidentally stepped over a laser tripwire. Metal bulkheads were sliding down on the walls and windows, sealing them off. Before the last door could be sealed, Superman grabbed it and kept it open.

"Heidi, get the Kryptonite out of here, now!" He ordered, struggling to keep the metal door from closing. Heidi did as she was asked and went for the Kryptonite, only for the T-rex to get in her way. Unable to keep the door open any longer, Superman let go, sealing them inside with the prehistoric beast.

As Heidi was running from the beast, Superman tried to stop it, only for it to pick him up in its jaws and throw him against the opposite wall. As Superman recovered from the impact, he saw the dinnerware exhibit from the other day. The tour guides words echoing through his mind: "The entire civilization was wiped out from systemic metallic poisoning."

"Heidi, the cups, they're made of lead." He called out to her. Heidi nodded and went for one of the cups but was shocked by the security system. The T-rex turned its attention to her and approached her. She was crawling backwards on the floor; panicking. As she did though, her hand came upon the Kryptonite. Getting up, she aimed at the cups with a look of determination.

"Weinerman lines up the shot. She shoots…" She throws the rock at the cup. It starts to go around the edge, threatening to not go in. It then fell backwards into the cup. "Two points!" She exclaimed.

Before she had time to celebrate, the T-rex began to charge at her. Before its jaws slammed down, Superman got in front of Heidi and grabbed the beast by the jaws. The beast began to strain, his arms were like a car jack. Using all his strength, Superman tore the beast's jaws off, revealing the prehistoric beast to be a machine. Soon after, he walked over to the lead cup. His hands passed through the electric case and twisted the top of it shut. They soon left the museum, the lead cup in Superman's hands.

"Hey Superman," Heidi said.

Superman turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"Thank you, I owe you a lot for today." She said with a slight blush.

Seeing this, Superman smiled, "No you don't. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead. If anything, I owe you."

Smiling at his words, Heidi looked up at him. "Okay, how about… an exclusive interview, just you and me." She said.

"Sure, just don't print anything about the Kryptonite." He asked with an embarrassed smile.

"It's a date." She said with a warm smile.

Before they left, Superman got into a pitcher's stance and threw the lead cup as hard as he could into the sky, sending it into orbit.

* * *

 **-Death Valley, Arizona, Archeological Dig-Site -**

A large group of diggers were digging through the dusty and sunbaked earth, searching. One digger approached the head of the dig and handed him a yellow crystal.

"No, green, it has to be green." The head digger said, throwing the crystal away. The crystal hit a crate that read "McFist Industries".

* * *

 **And there you go folks, the end of that arc. What did you guys think? Also, this is the longest chapters yet, clocking at 2806 words, not counting author's notes! Don't forget to leave a review. As a little challenge, if we make it to five new reviews before the next chapter. And if you think this is extortion, you'd probably be right! :) Anyway, leave a review. See you guys next time!**


	10. Loan Sharks and Leeches

**Hello again readers, sorry for the delay. A lot of you noticed how I included Phineas last chapter, well let me be the one to tell you this: He won't be the only Disney character that I include in this story. In fact, I'm planning other appearances/cameos in later chapters and I might plan on doing other fics based on this one's concept (Disney characters as DC Universe). Here's the kicker though, I'm not just going to use Disney shows from today, I'm going far back in time to the early 2000's and use some of the characters from those shows as well. Thank you Dalek Prime for giving me this idea in your comment and also from some of your works, you're a great writer (P.S. you're welcome for the publicity** **:) ). Anyway, with no further delay, on with the story.**

* * *

 **-Flynn Labs, 6:30 PM-**

It had been two weeks since Superman had discovered his deadly weakness to the substance Kryptonite. In that time, Flynn Labs had been working on a way to prevent that weakness. Superman was standing in a room with Prof. Flynn. Superman was wearing some kind of metal hazmat suit, holding a piece of the deadly green rock. Amazingly, it wasn't effecting him in any way.

"Feel anything?" Phineas asked.

"No, nothing at all." Superman said, tossing the rock between his hands as if it were a juggling ball. "This's to light to be just lead," He observed, "Lead-Titanium alloy?"

"Precisely." Phineas said, grinning.

"How did you come up with the design?" Superman asked.

"Technically, it was my idea." Came a voice with a British accent. Turning around, Superman met a man around the same age as Phineas, except he had green hair and had short legs, his height mostly coming from his head and body. He also had very round nose.

"Oh, hey Ferb. Superman this is my brother, Ferb, he's the head of engineering and handles project designs around here." Phineas introduced. Superman shook hands with the green-haired scientist.

"Nice to meet you." Superman greeted.

"Ditto." He said, returning the greeting before walking off to a workstation.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much, he's more of a man of action. But when he does, you better fetch some popcorn, it's like watching a stage play." Phineas joked.

* * *

 **-Flynn Labs, Loading Dock-**

Meanwhile, a young man, about Randy's age, was driving a forklift loaded with cargo. Only problem was, he didn't know how to drive a forklift. The man's name was Bucky; he had short, messy blonde hair, a gap in his front teeth; and of course, he was a coward. Right now, he was struggling to load a few barrels of who-knows-what onto the back of a pick-up truck.

"Hey, careful you idiot!" Said the man supervising him. The man wore a leather jacket, had slicked-back hair, and was smoking a cigarette. "I thought you said you knew how to drive that thing?" The man finished.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Calhoun, I'm trying my best." Bucky said meekly.

"Well you better hurry it up, Hensletter, or do you not want your debt cleared?" Calhoun threatened.

"Yes sir." Bucky said, finally loading the barrels.

"Hey you, stop!" A guard called out.

"Shit!" Calhoun said, hiding behind the pick-up truck. When two guards walked up to the forklift and noticed Bucky, they calmed down.

"Oh, it's you Bucky, you had me worried for a moment," The first guard said with a grin, "you get a promotion or something?" The guard asked, taking a look at Bucky's ID card.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm a forklift driver n-now." Bucky said nervously.

The guard looked at Bucky's ID, finding that it read: James "Bucky" Hensletter, Janitor. The guard looked up at Bucky with suspicious eyes. Knowing that they were outed, Calhoun rose up from behind the truck and began firing at the guards with a pistol. Panicking, Bucky jumped into the back of the truck as Calhoun jumped into the driver's seat. As the guards returned fire at Calhoun, he spotted a barrel marked "Flammable" near the guards. Acting quickly, he fired a few rounds at the barrel, causing it to explode and set fire to the loading dock.

* * *

 **-Laboratory-**

After Superman took off the suit, Phineas was telling him this story from his and Ferb's childhood.

"And that's how we discovered the multi-verse." Phineas finished. Suddenly, Superman heard an explosion in the building. "Did you hear that?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, sounded like it came from the loading docks." Superman said before running off.

* * *

 **-Loading Docks-**

The fire was spreading fast. It had grown so large and powerful that it had trapped the two guards against the back wall. They soon calmed slightly as Superman walked through the inferno, a serious look on his face. Using his x-ray vision, he spotted a water pipe through the wall. He quickly punched a hole through it and ripped the pipe out of the wall, aiming the water at the flames.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Calhoun and Bucky were racing down the road, rocking and swaying the passenger in the back.

"Mr. Calhoun, please slow down!" Bucky yelled, scared out of his mind. Before he could say "It can't get much worse", it did. The contents of the barrels started to spill out all over the back of the truck, and Bucky. The chemicals began to stick to and burn Bucky's skin, as if it were melting it off, causing Bucky to scream at the top of his lungs. Calhoun looked in the truck's rear-view mirror to see a melting, purple hand hit the rear windshield.

"Mr. Calhoun, please, stop the truck!" Bucky yelled. Caught off guard, Calhoun swerved the truck, knocking Bucky off and sending him into a river that they were passing. Calhoun looked back and gave a smug grin.

"So long, you damn parasite." He muttered to himself, driving off.

* * *

 **-Flynn Labs-**

Superman soon managed to extinguish the raging fire. When it finally subsided, he clenched the end of the pipe, cutting the water's flow. He then walked over to the two guards that were up against the wall during the blaze.

"Can either of you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Not really, all we know is that the janitor, Bucky, he was loading some barrels onto the back of a pick-up with this other guy and sped off down the road." One of the guards explained as Superman walked over to the dock and spotted something on the ground. Kneeling down, he found that it was some kind of purple chemical. He just examined it, lost in thought.

* * *

 **-Riverside, 11:00 PM-**

Bucky's body, or what was left of it, lay motionless on the river's shore. Soon, a mouse approached the body, curiosity taking over its small mind. The mouse approached Bucky's hand, gently sniffing at it. Suddenly, the hand grabbed hold of the mouse in a constricting grip. It was as if the life was being sucked right out of the mouse.

Meanwhile, not to far up the road, a police car was doing its nightly rounds.

"Car 220, heading south on Riverfront, over." The driver said over the car radio.

"Adyson, is that you?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Oh, hey Gretchen, how you holdin' up?" Adyson said, happy to hear a familiar voice.

"I'll be honest, kinda bored." Gretchen said with a chuckle.

"Well my rounds are almost over, maybe we can meet up or-," Adyson was saying before she spotted someone, or something, in the middle of the road, "I'll call you back Gretch." She said, stopping the car and hanging up. Adyson got out of the car and approached the figure slowly. The figure stood with his back turned to the car. He was muscular but was slouched over and had what looked like purple skin.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to clear the road." Adyson asked politely but firmly. The figure turned around and faced Adyson. It looked like he had glowing white eyes. Looking down, Adyson noticed an object in the figure's hand.

"Whatever's in your hand; drop it." She ordered, un-holstering her gun. The figure did as she asked and dropped what was in his hand, revealing it to be a seemingly dead mouse. Freaked out by this, Adyson nervously aimed her gun at the figure. Before she could open fire, the figure pounced at her and grabbed her by the wrist. She started to feel weak, like her life was being drained. As Adyson fell to the ground, unconscious, the figure, clearly a man, heard the police radio in the car go off.

"Car 220? Adyson, you there? Dispatch, send a unit to the Riverfront, officer in possible danger." Gretchen said.

"Negative on that assistance, Dispatch, it was just a false alarm." The figure said, speaking in Adyson's voice.

"Roger, had me worried there a minute. See you soon, Adyson." Gretchen said.

"You too, Gretchen." The figure said, hanging up the radio and getting into the police car. "Gretchen," He said to himself before he began to laugh very hard, until he realized something, "Gretchen? Where did that come from?" He asked himself before starting the engine and driving off.

* * *

 **And that's the new chapter. Leave a comment and give me thoughts.**


	11. Fleas, Leeches, Mosquitos, and Ticks

**Hello again readers. I don't have much to say here. Although I would like to suggest checking out this other story I've been co-writing called "A Watchman Arrives" (You can find it in my Favorites tab on my profile). Please check it out, we worked really hard on it.**

* * *

 **-Riverfront, Next Morning-**

The bridge was alive with activity the next morning. Police and paramedics were on the scene, helping the injured Adyson. Randy was there to get details on the story and Howard was there to get pictures. The paramedics had just put Adyson into an ambulance as Howard took a picture while Randy was interviewing one of the officers on the scene.

"She was like this when we found her; semi-conscious and mumbling something about a purple monster." He explained

"Was there a clown holding a hamburger with him?" Howard joked, earning a scowl from the officer.

"Joking aside," Randy said, trying to change the subject, "Can you tell us anything else? Maybe about the fire at Flynn Labs yesterday?"

"The fire was caused by a Michael Calhoun, local loan shark, and James "Bucky" Hensletter, janitor." The cop said.

"Bucky?!" Howard asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" The cop asked.

"Not personally; we went to the same high school," He explained, "He was one of those guys that kinda blended into the background."

"Really," Randy asked, "Which high school did you go to?"

"Norrisville." Howard answered simply.

"Really? Me too!" Randy said, "Up top!" he said, raising his hand. Howard high-fived it.

The officer just looked at them with slight contempt, "If you two are done, we have an investigation to do."

"Sorry," Randy said, "We'll just look around a bit more and we'll be gone." He finished before walking along the bridge to see if he can find anything. He soon came to a small puddle of a glowing purple substance. Kneeling down, he found that it was the same stuff at the loading dock from yesterday.

He was about to touch it when the officer from before spoke up, "I wouldn't touch that stuff if I were you; lab boys are checking to see if it's dangerous. 'Til then, I'd stay away." He warned.

"Right, of course." Randy said before turning back to the cop. "Hey officer," he asked, "You mentioned some 'Calhoun' guy, know anything more about him?" he asked.

"Just that he's a loan shark that lives in a neighborhood by the docks," He said, "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Randy said plainly.

* * *

 **-Calhoun's Apartment, Waterfront District-**

Calhoun was walking up to his apartment door, carrying a grocery bag. He was going for his keys when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Michael." It said. Calhoun turned around in surprise. Standing in the shadows, he saw a figure with purple skin and glowing white eyes. Looking closer at the figure, Calhoun's eyes widened in surprise.

"Bucky, is that you?" He asked as Bucky walked into the light, "What happened?"

"What happened? Only the greatest thing in my life." Bucky answered with confidence, getting closer and forcing Calhoun to back up in fear.

"W-what are you?" He asked.

"Can't you tell, Mikey?" Bucky asked smugly, "I'm what you always called me." He said, now inches from Calhoun's face, "I'm a Parasite." He said, pushing Calhoun away, absorbing a small amount of energy as he did. Calhoun was readjusting himself as Bucky kept walking forward and poking him, absorbing his energy little by little.

"That's not all either," Bucky continued, "When I absorb someone's energy, I can also hear their thoughts. Know what they're thinking." He said, tapping his head as he spoke, "And right now, you're wondering if you're gonna die." He said as Calhoun fell to the ground, "Well let me lay your thoughts to rest." He said as he raised his hand.

Before he could deal the finishing blow though, Superman landed behind Bucky and put his hand out, "Bucky stop! This isn't you!" Superman said.

"Like hell it is!" Bucky said angrily.

"Bucky, you're sick. Just come with me and I'll see to it that you get the help you need." Superman offered calmly. Bucky lowered his hand and looked to Superman.

"You're right. I'm sorry, Superman. Please, I'm not well; take me in." Bucky said in a defeated tone.

Superman approached Bucky, "Okay, just hang on." He said.

"Oh, you can count on it!" Bucky said. Before he could react, Bucky lunged at Superman and grabbed hold of his shoulders. The energy was being sucked straight out of him. Gathering his strength, Superman pushed Bucky away.

"Oh man, what a rush! So this's what real power feels like." Bucky said, balling his fists. Superman struggled to get up after that attack but was failing.

"Huh, seems like you got some juice left Supes. Here, let me help you." He said, grabbing him by the face. Superman was nearly drained of energy. Using all the energy he had left, he punched Bucky away with all his strength, falling to the ground not a second later. Unfortunately, the damage was already done. As Superman lay on the ground, drained of his energy, Bucky flew away, prepared to wreak havoc upon the city with the power he now possessed.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Chronicle, Later That Day-**

Randy sat at his desk as he and his fellow reporters watched a news update. The news showed Bucky causing chaos across the city, causing crimes of varying degree.

"The villain, now come to be known as 'The Parasite', has been going on a city wide crime spree," The anchorman said, "Formerly the custodian at Flynn Laboratories, James Hensletter had suffered a terrible accident that turned him into this monster. We now go to Prof. Phineas Flynn for more details." He said as the camera cut to an interview with Phineas.

"The chemical that he was exposed to was an experimental compound that was meant to energize cells and help speed up the healing process. Unfortunately, he was exposed to so much that he can now absorb energy directly from other living beings." He explained as it cut back to the news anchor.

"While the Parasite is wreaking havoc upon our city, one question is on everyone's mind: Where is Superman?" The anchor said before the TV got shut off and everyone went back to work.

* * *

 **And there's the latest chapter. Sorry for the false chapter update earlier this week, I accidentally clicked "Post New Chapter" even though there was nothing to post. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, see you soon.**


	12. Popped Mosquito

**Hello again readers. Stick around after the end to catch a sneak preview of a story I'm working on! That said, on with the chapter!**

* * *

The TV turned off and everyone went back to what they were doing previously. Randy, Howard, Debbie, and Heidi were gathered around Randy's desk while watching the broadcast and they were worried about their hero.

"I can't believe it, Superman's out of action and no one can stop that thing." Heidi said with worry.

"I just hope he shows up soon. If he's not stopped, there's no telling what would happen." Debbie said. Randy then let off a hard sneeze after Debbie's comment.

"You okay there, Smallville?" Heidi said,"You're not looking to good."

"I'm fine, just a mild cold I guess." Randy lied. Ever since he was grabbed by Parasite, he felt like he was submerged in ice water and left out out to dry in December.

"Well maybe you should go home, you're looking pretty bad, Cunningham." Howard said.

"Maybe you're right. Call me if anything comes up." Randy said, grabbing his coat and leaving.

* * *

 **-Randy's Apartment, 6:30 PM-**

Shortly after Randy got home he fell on his bed and took a long nap. About a few hours later, his cell phone began ringing. Getting up from where he crashed, Randy picked up his phone and answered.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Cunningham? It's me, Howard." Howard said on the other end of the line.

"Hey, what's up?" Randy asked.

"I need you to get your stuff and meet me at the hospital, that police officer from this morning finally came out of it and we can interview her now." Howard informed.

"Really? Alright, I'll meet you there as soon as I can." Randy said before hanging up.

* * *

 **-Norrisville General Hospital, 7:00 PM-**

Randy met up with Howard outside the hospital and a doctor led them to Adyson's room. She was awake and looked quite healthy compared to when they saw her last. She began to tell them what had happened to her the previous night and what happened after she awoke.

"And shortly after waking up, I began to feel much better. The doctor says I can go home in the morning." She finished.

"Wait, so if you're doing fine, than that must mean that Superman's nearly back to 100% too." Howard surmised.

Testing Howard's theory, Randy reached behind a curtain behind him and bent an I.V. pole like it was made of tin foil. Smiling, he bent the pole back into place.

"I think you might be right, Howard," Randy said, "Thank you for your time, miss." Randy said to Adyson, shaking her hand before walking out of her room.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

Bucky was continuing his crime spree across Norrisville. He flew into an alleyway next to Norrisville Bank and grinned sinisterly to himself. He activated his X-ray vision and began to look through the solid brick wall in front of him. He was getting a look at the interior but for some reason, his vision became blurry and it was fading in and out of X-ray mode.

"Hey, what gives?" He said angrily before punching the brick wall, only to recoil in pain. He had lost his super strength as well it seemed. "Guess I need a recharge." He said to himself before leaving the alley.

* * *

 **-Randy's Apartment, 8:45 PM-**

Randy was pacing around his bedroom, talking with Heidi over his cell phone.

"And you're sure you're well enough to come into work?" She asked.

"Never felt better, Heidi. In fact, I was thinking about going out tonight." Randy said, unbuttoning his shirt and revealing part of his costume.

"Look, Smallville, if you're asking me out you got another thing coming." Heidi said.

"No, that's not-" Randy said before he heard a noise in the other room, "I'll call you back, Heidi." He said before hanging up. He walked into the living room and found that the door to his balcony was open, the curtains blowing in the wind. He looked around with a serious stare, looking for the intruder. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by a pair of purple hands. Using what strength he had, he managed to break free from the intruders grip before falling to the ground, hitting the coffee table as he did. His vision blurry, he looked up at the intruder. To his horror, it was Parasite standing over him.

"Hey there, Superman. Or should I say 'Randy'?" He asked smugly before delivering a strong kick to Randy's face, knocking him out cold.

* * *

 **-Unknown Location-**

Randy began to stir from his unconscious state. When he fully opened his eyes, he found himself chained to a pipe and wearing his Superman costume. He tried to pull himself free but to no avail, all his strength was gone.

"Oh good, you're finally awake." Came a voice. Turning his head, he saw Parasite standing a few feet away from him, "I was wondering when you'd wake up, Randy."

"How did you know who I was?" Randy asked.

"When I absorb people's energy I also absorb their memories," He explained, "Only problem is that it's only temporary. So, I figured I'll keep you chained up down here and come back every twenty-four hours or so for a recharge." He said like it wasn't a big deal.

"You won't get away with this; My friends at the Chronicle will eventually get suspicious if I don't show up." Randy tried to argue. Parasite just gave a smug grin and put his hand to his ear, mimicking a phone.

"Hi, Debbie? It's me, Randy. I think that cold's acting up again so I won't be coming in for a while." He said, perfectly impersonating Randy's voice, "Like I was saying, Randy, I'll keep you chained up and come back whenever I need a refill. In fact, it's dinner time right now." He said before grabbing Randy's face and absorbing his powers again. Randy yelled in agony as his powers were drained.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Chronicle, Two Days Later-**

"This is horrible!" Debbie said, "Superman's been gone for days and that Parasite thing has been stealing everything except candy from a baby!"

"I know, if only we knew where Superman was, he'd know what to do." Heidi said.

Right now, Heidi, Debbie, and Howard were sitting in Debbie's office, trying to figure out anything they could about Parasite and where Superman had disappeared to. While Debbie and Heidi were talking, Howard was looking over some recent pictures of Parasite committing crimes across the city. He then raised an eyebrow when he noticed something.

"Hey guys?" Howard asked but was ignored, "Guys," He said again, again being ignored, "Guys!" He yelled, surprising the editor and the reporter.

"What is it, Howard?" Debbie said, slightly annoyed.

"Well take a look at these. I was looking over the recent photos of Parasite's crimes and I noticed something." He said, showing them the pictures, "Whenever he commits a crime he almost always heads south, towards Flynn Laboratories."

"Yeah, and the police already checked there." Debbie said before grabbing Howard and pushing out the door, "Stick to photography, Howard. Let the actual reporters handle this." Debbie said condescendingly before closing the door.

Howard just sighed in disappointment before walking over to Randy's desk. He just sat on it and looked over some unfinished articles when he noticed something under a small stack of papers. Moving the papers, he found that it was Randy's press badge. The gears in Howard's brain turned as an idea came to his head.

"I'll show her who's an actual reporter." He said to himself before picking up the badge and going to the elevator.

* * *

 **-Unknown Location-**

Randy was lying against the wall, still chained to the thick pipe. In an attempt at escape, he tries to use his heat vision on the chains that restrained him. The attempt proved futile, only resulting in making the chain hot but not melt. As he tried to think of a way out of this, he began to hear noises. Focusing what little of his super senses he could access, he listened.

"I must say Mr. Cunningham, from what I've read from your work you're nothing like I imagined." A security guard said.

"Yeah well looks can be pretty deceiving." Came Howard's voice.

'Howard.' Randy thought to himself.

"I don't know why you wanna check this place out, cops already searched the place and everywhere else." The security guard said.

"Well you see, I want to look into the mind of Bucky Hensletter the person instead of just the crime stories the news stations are running." Howard explained.

"Alright, suit yourself." The security guard said as he left. What had happened was Howard had managed to sneak into Flynn Labs using Randy's press badge. Luckily the guard was a moron and believed him. So now he was looking at Bucky's old work place, which was a broom closet, to see if he could find any leads.

'Gotta think of a way to get his attention.' Randy thought. He then got an idea and pursed his lips together and whistled the first few notes to "Shave and a Haircut."

Howard was currently looking through Bucky's old locker when he heard a noise coming from behind it. Mustering what upper-body strength he had, the overweight photographer pushed the locker over to the side, revealing a grate to an air duct. He listened carefully to the noise.

"Shave and a Haircut, two bits." He sang the tune quietly to himself. Thinking this could be something, he pried the grate open and squeezed through. The duct led to a metal staircase that continued down. When he reached the bottom, he found a damp sub-basement full of pipes and what looked like a reservoir that he assumed lead to the river. He was surprised to find Superman chained to one of the pipes.

"Superman! What happened?" He asked, kneel beside him.

"No time to explain, help me out of these." Superman said weakly.

Howard did as he was asked and grabbed a crowbar from a toolbox that was next to some nearby pipes. He put the crowbar into one of the chain links and began to pull it apart. The chain was nearly broken when Superman heard something.

"Hide quickly, he's coming back!" He said in a hurried tone. Howard did what he asked and hid behind the pipes where he found the crowbar. Suddenly, Parasite burst up from the reservoir and onto the stone floor.

"Well, how's my little guest doing?" He asked in a smug tone. Superman didn't answer and Parasite's face turned to a frown, "What's wrong, Randy? Cat got your tongue?" He asked. Howard let out a small gasp when he heard Parasite say Randy's name and he realized that Randy was Superman but quickly covered his mouth. Parasite looked around him when he heard the gasp then looked back to Randy.

"You're hiding something." He accused.

"What? No!" Randy said, trying to deny the claim.

"We'll see about that." Parasite said before placing one hand on Randy's head for less than a second and found out where Howard was hiding. He casually walked up to Howard's hiding spot but before he could do much, Howard jumped up and bashed him across the head with the crowbar. This however didn't do much to harm him and he just took the crowbar from Howard's hands and bent it like a pretzel.

"Crap, that was my go to." Howard said before he was grabbed by the neck and Parasite began to strangle him. Before he could go too far, Randy broke out of his chains and punched Parasite into the water.

"Howard, run!" He ordered and Howard didn't hesitate and ran for his life. Randy flew up the stairs just as Parasite burst up from the water and began to follow suit. He chased him up the stairs and into the main hallways of Flynn Labs. He just caught a glimpse of Randy walking through some double doors and immediately went after him. The doors led to to the main laboratory with Superman's Kryptonite proof suit mounted in a case. Parasite looked around with leering eyes, searching for his prey.

"Come on out you coward, you can't hide forever!" He yelled in frustration. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with Randy's fist to his face. He flew back and destroyed a desk. After readjusting himself, he looked to see Randy in his Kryptonite proof suit.

"It's time to end this, Bucky." Randy said in an authoritative tone.

"Stop calling me that!" He yelled in anger before charging at Randy. They were struggling against each others strength. They were about equal in terms of strength due to Randy not being back to full strength and Parasite still having some of Randy's powers.

Parasite managed to back him against the wall and tried to punch him in the face but Randy dodged and he ended up hitting a wall safe behind him. Parasite threw another punch and damaged the protective screen on the head cover. Parasite was now struggling to touch Randy's skin but was being held mere inches away by Randy. Just as it looked like he was about to touch him, Randy quickly dodged to the side and caused Parasite to reach into the wall safe, grabbing a rock of Kryptonite. Parasite screamed in agony as he held the poisonous rock, he even started to glow green before dropping the rock and falling to the ground face first.

* * *

 **-Later on-**

Superman was standing in front of the Plexiglas cell that now held Bucky. He just sat there on the bed with a blank stare, not moving or anything. Superman was soon joined by Phineas and Ferb as they joined him in looking at Bucky through the glass cell.

"Can he remember anything that happened?" Superman asked.

"Not a thing, the Kryptonite completely fried his brain." Phineas said.

"I doubt he even remembers who he is." Ferb commented.

"Don't worry though, we'll see that he's taken care of." Phineas said with a smile.

"Thanks. And Ferb, thank you for the suit, it really saved my hide earlier." Superman said and Ferb just gave a thumbs up.

Superman made his way out of the building and was about to take off when heard someone coughing behind him. Turning around, he saw Howard with his arms crossed. Superman gave a deep sigh.

"Guess I got some explaining to do, huh?" He said.

"You're darn right you!" Howard said, "I can't believe you were Superman the whole time!"

"I know, but you can't tell anybody about this, please." Randy begged. Howard put his finger to his chin in thought. "How about I make you a deal?" He asked.

"I'm listening." Howard said, his eyes squinting at his (apparently alien) co-worker.

"I'll tell you about where I'll be heading during crimes and stuff and you get the photos you need to be an official member of the press staff and you can get some respect." Randy offered.

Howard thought over the deal in his head, weighing his options.

"What happens if I refuse?" Howard asked.

"Oh, then I'll freeze breath your face off." Randy said casually.

"Then you my friend have a deal," Howard said before shaking Randy's hand, "So, uh, you mind giving me a lift? I took the bus here and they stopped running half an hour ago."

Randy rolled his eyes at this. "Fine, but just this once." He said before grabbing Howard by the arms and carrying him off towards Norrisville.

* * *

 **-Later that night-  
**

Bucky sat motionless on the bed with the same blank stare from hours prior. A cockroach slipped under the door and scurried about the room until it crawled up Bucky's bed until it was near his lap. When it approached one of his fingers, all its energy was sucked away and it keeled over. Bucky's eyes glowed as he grew a sinister grin.

* * *

 **Hello loyal readers, really sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I've actually been working on two other fanfics called "A Watchmen Arrives" and "Magma". They are both on Batmarcus' profile, go check him out he's a great writer. Now, without further ado, here is a sneak preview at a story I'm working on.**

* * *

A cop sat in his squad car drinking some morning coffee and watching the radar gun for anyone speeding. So far everyone's been going the speed limit. He was taking a swig from his cup when he heard a loud boom from off in the distance. Looking in the direction of the sound, he saw something coming up fast. He barely saw it as it passed by followed by a strong gust of wind that actually moved the car. After recovering from the shock, he looked at his radar gun, finding that it read 340 mph.

* * *

 **Hope you guys are as excited as I am. The story won't be out for a while because I still have a lot of work I want to do on this story, but I promise I'll try to get it out as soon as I can. Also, if any of you can guess who is playing the character I hinted at, I'll give you a cookie.**

 **(Disclaimer: You will not actually get a cookie but you will have my respect at guessing the character.)**


	13. A Deal With The Devil

**Hello Readers, welcome to the latest chapter of Superman of Norrisville. Has anyone figured out the character from the end of the last chapter yet? If not, there's a hint in the summary. Without further delay, on with the story!**

* * *

Norrisville Penitentiary, home to criminals of all shapes, sizes, and degrees. It was also home to former mercenary and Kaznian diplomat, Jacques Corban. A security guard walked down the stone halls of the prison with a food cart with covered plates. When he came to a metal door at the end of the corridor, he stopped, took out a key ring, and opened it. Inside was a well decorated cell with a fur rug, a writing desk and lamp, and a bed with Jacques lying on it with his hands behind his head.

"Dinnertime, Mr. Corban." The guard said.

"Ah, thank you, Danny." Jacques said politely, sitting up from his bed as the cart was brought next to it. When the guard removed the lid on the plate, it revealed a delicious steak dinner with potato, asparagus, and a plate of mini cream puffs for dessert. Jacques inhaled deeply, smiling contently at the food.

"That'll be all, Danny." Jacques said, waving the guard away.

"If I may ask, sir, how do you come by all this?" The guard asked curiously, referring to the luxurious cell.

"You just need to know the right people." Jacques said with a sly grin, putting a ten dollar bill in Danny's pocket.

As the guard was leaving and Jacques was getting ready to dig in, a horrible pain shot through Jacques's chest, causing him to grip it in agony.

"Are you alright, Mr. Corban?" Danny asked with concern,"Is it that chest pain again?"

"Don't worry, it'll pass. Always does." Jacques said dismissively. Danny just took Jacques's word for it and left the cell. But the second he closed the door behind him, he heard a loud crash inside the room. Opening the door again, Danny found Jacques lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Mr. Corban!" Danny shouted.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Penitentiary, Hospital Wing-**

Jacques lay in a hospital bed while the doctor looked over the test results and blood work, a look of depression upon his face as he skimmed through the clipboard.

"Well? Give it to me straight, doctor. What was it? Heart attack? Stroke?" Jacques asked. The doctor looked to Jacques and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"You appear to be suffering from a rare form of heart disease, Jacques. You must've contracted it on one of your tropical jobs." The doctor said.

"But that can't be! I eat right, I exercise, I can't be sick!" Jacques tried to deny.

"Jacques!" The doctor said firmly, putting his hand on Jacques's shoulder,"It's terminal." He said, a serious look on his face as he looked into Jacques's eyes. Jacques just slumped his head as the weight of what was happening fell on him.

"How long?" He asked simply.

"A few weeks at most." The doctor replied,"However..." He thought aloud.

"What?" Jacques asked, perking up at this.

"There may be a way to save you. It's untested and highly dangerous, but it should be able to save you." The doctor explained.

"If it gives me any chance I'll take it." Jacques said.

"Very well, but I'll have to get in touch with our mutual friend." The doctor said cryptically. Jacques knew who the doctor was talking about and nodded his head.

* * *

 **-The Next Day-**

Superman flew over the downtown skyline, doing his regular patrols. So far the day had been peaceful, the people were out and about, there were no clouds in the sky, and there was a nice cool breeze. That was soon interrupted by the sound of a far off explosion. Turning in the direction of the explosion, he focused his super vision and what was happening. Just outside the city, he saw a pillar of smoke rise from the prison and a large hole in the wall. Seeing that inmates were beginning to escape, he flew as fast as he could to the situation.

Inmates were climbing out the hole in wall as the alarm blared in the background. Before too many got out, Superman showed up and assessed the situation. Seeing a large piece of debris from the wall, he flew over and picked it up. He then placed it in the hole and sealed it with heat vision.

He then turned and saw that two prisoners were escaping in a police cruiser.

"We're free, man!" One prisoner said.

"Don't slow down, we just need to get cross the city limits and we're home free." The other prisoner said. As they sped along the road, they felt a bump in the road. Before they knew what happened, they found the car was beginning to rise off the road. They tried to open the doors but couldn't, it was like there was an entire brick wall behind them. If they were able to see through the floor, they would find Superman was carrying the car back towards the prison, holding the car doors shut with his index fingers and a satisfied smirk on his face.

Setting the car in the center of the prison yard and patting the dirt off his hands, Superman flew over to one of the prison guards.

"Thanks for the help, Superman. You really saved our hides back there." The guard said gratefully.

"Glad I can be of service. Are all the prisoners accounted for?" He asked.

"We'll do a head count but I'd say you got everyone that got out of the hole." The guard said.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

What the prison and Superman didn't know was that while there was a large scale escape going on in the prison yard, a small scale escape had happened on the other side of the prison. The explosion was merely a distraction to draw Superman's attention away from the real escapee. While he was gathering up criminals, the doctor snuck Jacques out through the laundry truck. They drove off as fast as they could back into the city.

* * *

 **-McFist Industries, Main Laboratory-**

Jacques lay on a bed, shirtless, in the center of a large operating room. Soon, Viceroy and the doctor walked into the room.

"And how's our patient today?" Viceroy said with a smirk.

"Cut the crap, Viceroy, the only reason I am here is because you are my only chance." Jacques said bitterly.

"Very well. I'm sure the doctor has filled you in on what this operation involves?" Viceroy asked.

"He has, you're going to make me metal." Jacques answered simply.

"Not metal. 'Metallo'. It's a new alloy, stronger than steel and titanium put together." Viceroy explained with a bit of enthusiasm,"Has the doctor explained what I want in exchange for this?" He asked.

"No, what." Jacques said.

"In exchange for saving your life, you _will_ kill Superman." Viceroy said bitterly. A smirk came to Jacques's lips at the thought of getting revenge on the man who put him in prison.

"Put me under, doctor." He said simply. The doctor put a breathing mask over Jacques's mouth.

"Take deep breaths and count backwards from a hundred." The doctor said, turning the valve on a canister. Jacques soon fell unconscious as some other doctors came into the room with another bed covered by a sheet. Removing the sheet, it revealed a robotic skeleton with green eyes and a frightening design.

* * *

 **Thought I forgot about them, did ya? Hope you liked the new chapter and the challenge still stands, guess the character from the previous chapter and you win. See you all next time.**


	14. Man of Steel vs The Steel Man

**Hello readers, sorry for the delay, I had to deal with some personal issues. But no need to worry, I'm back and I'm here to kick ass! Also, the person who managed to guess the character from chapter twelve was not-a-cop, congratulations. On with the story!**

* * *

 **-The Next Day-  
**

The staff of the Norrisville Chronicle were sitting around the television that was hanging on the wall, watching the latest newscast. They were talking about the prison break that had happened yesterday and some of them were surprised at the news.

"... And while a majority of the inmates were recaptured, thanks to the appreciated assistance of Superman, one prisoner is still unaccounted for: The French-Kaznian, Jacques Corban." The anchorwoman said.

"Corban was captured months ago by Superman after he was found guilty of stealing the prototype McPower Armor from McFist Industries. It is unknown at this time how he escaped, but investigators are working tirelessly to make sure he is back in custody." She finished before Debbie muted the TV.

"This isn't good." Randy said seriously.

"I know. While I will admit the situation would probably be a lot worse had more of those prisoners got out, why did it have to be him that escaped?" Heidi said, looking distressed. She never forgot how he had taken her hostage and nearly had her shot. If it wasn't for Superman showing up at the last moment, she'd probably be dead.

As she looked down at her desk sadly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Randy looking down at her with a look of comfort.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Superman is working hard searching for him. He'll be back behind bars before you know it." Randy said. Heidi smiled a bit at Randy's words and calmed down.

"Thanks, Smallville." She said, getting up from her desk and walking off. After she did, Howard walked up to Randy.

"So do you have a plan for finding the guy?" He asked.

"Not yet, but I mean come on; he's hardly a threat. The only reason he was one last time was because he had the power armor. Take that away and he's just another criminal. What threat can he pose?" Randy said confidently.

* * *

 **-McFist Industries, Main Lab-**

Jacques stood shirtless in front of a full length mirror, admiring himself and feeling better than new.

"So, how does it feel?" Viceroy asked.

"Incroyable, I look just as I used to. Although I do feel a bit numb." Jacques said, rubbing his arms.

"Well some adjustments will need to be made. Until then, try taking a hit at this." Viceroy said, directing Jacques over to a strength gauge, similar to the carnival game with the mallet and bell. Jacques got into a boxing stance and delivered a quick jab to the machine. The weight shot up and rang the bell with a loud * **DING!** *.

"I wasn't even trying." Jacques boasted. To prove it, he drew his arm back and shot it forward, practically destroying the machine and turning it into a pile of scrap metal. Viceroy applauded Jacques' strength before walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it's about time we show that caped clown what you're capable of." He said as sinister grins grew on both their faces.

* * *

 **-Midtown Norrisville Monorail Station-**

Dozens of people chattered and wandered around the platform of the busy monorail station. What the people failed to notice was the man in the blue shirt and scarf walking through the crowd. The man walked through the crowd and near the track. When he spotted the 11:05 heading for the platform, he jumped onto the rail and put his arms out in front of him with a sly grin as the people yelled at him to get off the track before he was squashed like a bug on a windshield.

The train driver slammed on the breaks but it was going to fast to stop in time. As the train hit the man in blue, instead of hitting him and crushing him, it hit him and the train crashed against his palms like it had hit a reinforced brick wall. Panic spread through the station as the people fled for their lives and the man laughed maniacally.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Chronicle-**

Everyone was gathered around the TV as a news report came on.

"We now continue our live coverage at the Norrisville Monorail. Just minutes ago, a man jumped onto the rail and stopped the train with his bare hands." The reporter said as it showed footage of the event and Randy was surprised to see who was on the screen, "The suspect has been identified as recently escaped convict Jacques Corban who had escaped Norrisville Penitentiary just yesterday. People are now warned that he is not to be approached as he is extremely dangerous." The reporter finished as the TV showed footage of Jacques destroying police cars.

Randy looked to Howard and vice-versa and they headed for the elevator. Heidi noticed this and went after them.

"Hey, where are you two going?" She asked when she caught up to them.

"Hey, somebodies got to cover this story." Randy said confidently.

"So you're going alone?" She asked.

"Hey, I'm going with him." Howard said.

"Like I said, you're going alone?" Heidi repeated and Howard just frowned at her question.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful." Randy assured before they ran off and got into the elevator. Heidi tried to catch up to them but the door closed before she could catch them.

The two looked at each other with confident smiles.

"You ready for this, Wienerman?" He asked.

"Do your thing, Cunningham." He replied. Randy nodded as the elevator got to the ground floor. As soon as the door opened, Randy dashed forward in super speed to the building's rotating doors and spun around them quickly and came out the other side in his super suit. Howard soon followed out and hailed a cab.

"Midtown monorail." He said and the taxi went off. Unfortunately, the traffic was heavy and they were basically going two feet a second. Howard just let out a heavy sigh as he looked down, "Fuck you, rush hour."

* * *

 **-Norrisville Monorail-**

The police surrounded Jacques with a wall of police cruisers with the officers on guard behind them. Jacques just maintained a completely care-free composure, not afraid of the dozen police officers surrounding him.

"Jacques Corban, cease and desist! If you do not give yourself up we will open fire!" The lead officer shouted.

Jacques merely put his arms out to his sides with a smirk, "Go ahead, bâtard, take your best shot." He taunted before taking a step forward. One of the younger officers panicked and let off a shot and hit Jacques right in the chest. To everyone's amazement, the bullet deflected off his chest and into the pavement. Jacques just looked at where the bullet had hit him before looking back at the cops with a bored expression.

"Was that your best shot? Let me show you mine." He said darkly before rushing forward and leaping into the air and slamming his fists into one of the cruisers, completely flattening it. The officers fled in terror as Jacques just laughed at their cowardice. He heard a loud ***Boom*** coming from behind him. Turning around, he found Superman descending to the ground with a serious look on his face.

"I was wondering when you would show up, super zéro. I was getting tired of dealing with these minnows and wanted to fight a real shark like you." He said, cracking his knuckles.

"You're going back to prison Jacques, even if they have to take you there in an ambulance." Superman threatened.

Jacques just smirked at his threat, "Go ahead, put me in an ambulance." He said.

Superman clenched his fist before dashing forward and delivering a series of quick punches to Jacques' head and body. Even though he was hitting him several times, Jacques didn't seem to be taking as much damage as he should.

'How did he get so strong?' He thought. Before he could react, Jacques managed to grab one of Superman's fists before delivering a powerful uppercut to his chin, sending him flying. He flew for nearly a block before crashing into a lamppost. Superman just groaned as he tried to recover.

"Oh, I'm gonna feel that tomorrow." He groaned as he rubbed his jaw.

"That is only if you live to see tomorrow." Jacques said as he nonchalantly walked up to him. Superman recovered quickly and then rushed him only to see Jacques' chest open and reveal a sickly green glow. He immediately felt the effects of the glow's source; Kryptonite. Superman fell to his knees as he felt his strength drain away.

"What is wrong Superman? You look a little, how you say, 'Green around the gills'." Jacques chuckled before grabbing Superman by the throat and began to strangle him. Superman struggled to break free but to no avail. Jacques just laughed maniacally as he tightened his grip. Before Superman passed out, a car crashed into Jacques, causing him to let go of Superman and sending him flying nearly ten feet away. Getting out of the car was Heidi, who ran up to Superman and put her arms around him with concern all over her face.

"Superman, are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"Heidi? What are you doing here?" He asked as she helped him towards her car.

"Rescuing you apparently." She said as she put him down so she could open the back seat.

"Ah, Heidi Wienerman." Came Jacques voice behind her. Looking back, she found Jacques looking down at her with a smirk. The memories of their last meeting coming back to her, Heidi slapped him as hard as she can only to reel back at how hard his face was. He then grabbed her by the wrists as she struggled to get away from him. He then forcefully kissed her on the lips. As she continued struggling, Jacques' eyes widened and he broke away.

"I... didn't feel anything." He said in disbelief. Before he could react, Superman quickly delivered an uppercut of his own and launched Jacques two blocks away. The last of his strength used up, Superman fell into Heidi's arms and she helped him into her car before they drove away. Just as they left, a taxi pulled up and dropped off the overweight man known as Howard.

"Alright, I'm here." He said, only to look around and find all the action was over, "Oh come on!" He yelled.

* * *

 **And that's the latest chapter, don't forget to leave a review. Again, sorry for the delay and I will see you all soon.**


	15. Am I a Man or a Machine?

**Hello once again readers! Really sorry I've been late on updating, school and life have been keeping me busy. I'll try to get back on schedule but until then, enjoy the chapter. Also, stick around for another sneak preview of an upcoming story!**

* * *

 **-A Little While Later, Heidi's Car-**

Heidi stopped her car after she felt certain that they had lost Jacques. She pulled the car up to the side of the street and put it into park before looking over to Superman.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about your car though." He said with a tired chuckle. It turned out that when Heidi rammed into Jacques she ended up putting a huge dent in her hood and front bumper.

"Heh, yeah. Can't wait to explain that to my insurance guy." She joked as well. She was honestly glad for the lightheartedness of the moment. She desperately needed it after saving a guy that had saved her from a man that tried to kill her who was now a killer robot thing that was now out for revenge against the guy that saved her.

You catch any of that? I hope so because I'm moving on.

"So what happened out there exactly?" She asked with concern.

"His heart, it's made of Kryptonite. It must be what's powering his robotics or something." He said.

"How do you plan on beating him? He's just as strong as you and he's powered by you're only weakness."

"Don't worry, I'll think of something. Always do." He said with renewed confidence. He then opened his door and got out.

"Will you be okay from here?" She asked.

"Yeah. See you around, Heidi." He said before taking off into the air.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile, at McFist Industries' Main Lab-**

Dr. Smith, the doctor who had performed the transplant on Jacques, was sitting at his desk going over a stack of paper work when the door busted open, revealing a very angry looking Jacques.

"I want those adjustments made NOW!" He demanded.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Smith asked nervously, cowering slightly in his seat behind his desk.

"The adjustments that Viceroy promised me after the surgery after I had told him I couldn't feel my arms! Those adjustments!" Jacques yelled.

"Y-you misunderstood. T-the adjustments w-were yours to make." The doctor explained.

"Mine? You mean...?" Jacques asked, trailing off.

"Mr. Corban. Jacques," Smith started, "There will always be some... _Slight_ numbness. All you have to do is get used to it."

"I don't **want** to get used to it!" Jacques yelled, slamming his fist into the desk, creating a hole in it.

"But Jacques, you have nearly infinite strength. You're immune to diseases. You can never get sick or feel pain again." Smith tried to reason.

"Yeah? What about pleasure?" Jacques retorted.

"That was never apart of the equation." Smith said nervously. Jacques then grabbed the sides of Smith's desk and angrily flung it into a corner of the room.

"I do not care about your equations or anything of the sort. Find another body and change. Me. Back!" He demanded, emphasizing the last words.

"I can't, the transplant is permanent... I'm sorry." Smith said sadly.

Jacques just looked down at him, anger growing inside. He couldn't believe this. He would be a metal monster for the rest of his life. His anger boiling over, he grabbed Smith by his collar and threw him over his shoulder with a loud growl, sending him into the wall and creating a huge dent in it.

Jacques left the office and stumbled aimlessly through the halls of the laboratory until he stumbled into the men's room. He just walked up to the mirror and looked at it, touching his cheek as he did.

"It's all a lie." He said to himself, "I'm nothing but a fake." His rage then flared again and he dug his nails into his cheek and tore the skin away, "A FRAUD!" He roared. He tore away more of the artificial skin, revealing more of his metal form underneath, "THERE'S THE TRUTH! THE METAL BEHIND THE MAN!" He screamed until he looked back in the mirror, seeing parts of his metal skeleton revealed on either sides of his body.

"This is what I am now. It is WHO I am." He said proudly before punching the mirror, creating a fractured reflection in the shattered glass, "Metallo." He said, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Chronicle-**

"And another thing, Cunningham, if you're gonna let me get shots of the action, at least wait until I get there before you end the fight!" Howard said angrily as the two stood in the elevator.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you got the slowest taxi in the city." Randy said in defense, "Also, if you hadn't noticed, I had a rough time as well. You know, what with me having my ass handed to me by a killer French cyborg!"

"You always have an excuse, don't you?" Howard said. Randy just sighed as they reached the top floor. When they walked out, Heidi spotted them and walked over.

"Hey there, Smallville." She said pleasantly, "Howard." She said, not really caring. Howard just huffed at this before heading to his workstation.

"So what's up, Heidi?" Randy asked.

"I would assume you saw how Corban beat Superman?" She asked.

"Yeah, I saw. He's some sort of cyborg or something powered by Kryptonite. It seems a bit extreme to do such a thing just to get revenge on Superman though." He said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"That's the thing though, it wasn't just to get revenge. I managed to score his medical record from the penitentiary medical ward." She said, taking out a file.

Randy was surprised by this to say the least, "How did you...?"

"I have a couple of friends/informants working there." She explained casually, "Anyway, check this out." She said, handing him the file. Randy opened it and looked through it until he came across a section marked "Diagnosis".

"Retro Viral Hyperplasia?" The purple-haired reporter asked.

"Rare blood disease. 100% fatal." She said.

"Yeah, but isn't that a disease only native to a small island in South America?" Randy asked.

"The guy was a merc for hire and a fugitive in five countries. If you ask me, that sounds like a guy with some frequent flyer miles." The redhead said.

Randy looked over the file again, "It says here that his doctor was a Dr. Vale, think if we see him he could shine some more light on all this?"

"It's worth a shot, it's one of the few leads we have at the moment." Heidi said.

"Alright, you pull the car around and I'll meet you up front." He said, heading back to the elevator with Heidi following suit.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Penitentiary-**

Heidi and Randy arrived at the prison and made their way to the medical ward. They met with the head nurse and they asked about Dr. Vale.

"Well I would take you to him but Dr. Vale quit just the other day. Turns out he came into some money and he just left. Lucky old stiff." He explained.

"And let me guess, no one knows where he is or how to get a hold of him?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, actually. How did you guess?"

"Just a hunch." He said, feeling like something was off about this.

"Would it be possible to look around his office or something?" Heidi spoke up.

"Sure, I guess that'll be alright." The head nurse said, leading them down the hall to an office with Vale's name on the door. Opening it, it revealed a completely wrecked room that looked as if it were ransacked by a bunch of burglars or something. Chairs were knocked over, trash cans dumped out, and some broken glass from the cabinets.

"Help yourself, I'll be down the hall if you need anything." The nurse said before leaving the room. Choosing to ignore the mess around them, Heidi and Randy went about investigating the overturned office.

"I guess he was leaving in pretty big hurry." Heidi said, "Look for anything that might seem useful."

They looked through the cabinets and desk drawers when Heidi came across a metal box. Opening it, she found a bunch of red and orange plastic boxes labeled "Caution: Bio-hazard" on the tops.

"Hey, what are these?" Heidi asked. Randy walked over to her and looked over her shoulder at the brightly-colored boxes.

"Those are sharps boxes. They're used to get rid of medical waste like used needles and stuff like that." He explained.

"Well that's just great." She said, slightly grossed out by the idea.

Deciding that it might be worth a shot, Randy moved his glasses and used his X-ray vision on the sharps boxes. He didn't find much, just some old lancets and used needles. Although, one thing that caught his eye was a vial with a purple liquid inside. Before he could think about it further, Heidi broke his concentration.

"Hey, come look at this." She said, crouching next to an overturned trashcan. Randy walked over to her and crouched down beside her.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"Look, a parking validation." She said, holding up the ticket.

"Stop the presses." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, but look, it's from McFist Industries." She said, giving him the ticket to get a closer look.

Randy took the ticket and, sure enough, the ticket was from McFist Industries. And only one man came to mind on why Vile would have this and everything became clear to him.

'Viceroy.' He thought, clutching the ticket firmly.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Harbor, Viceroy's Yacht-**

Viceroy lay at the stern of his yacht, receiving a massage from a rather attractive masseuse. Being the head scientist of a multi-billion dollar company and manipulating the head of said company allowed him to buy such luxuries.

"Ya know Baby, I let the crew take the day off today. How about you and I go out for a ride?" He asked and the masseuse giggled at the offer.

"How's the massage Viceroy?" Came a voice from the shadows on the deck, "Is it relaxing? Doesn't it just melt your cares away?" The voice continued, stepping out from the shadows and revealing the metallic skeleton of Jacques, looking very angry.

The masseuse gasped at the sight of him while Viceroy got up and put on a robe, not even phased by Jacques appearance. Viceroy walked over to a small deck table that had a fruit bowl and a flower vase on it and took out an orange and began to peel it.

"Jacques, what can I do for you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You can start by giving me my life back, you bâtard!" Jacques yelled.

"Whatever do you mean?" Viceroy asked.

"I mean I can't feel anything! I can't taste!" He yelled, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and crushing it in his metal hand, "I can't smell!" He yelled, shattering the flower vase before turning to the masseuse, who was cowering in fear, "I can't... I can't..." He said, his tone growing sad until he yelled and grabbed the girl and threw her off the ship and into the water.

"Jacques, control yourself." Viceroy said calmly.

"Control myself!?" He asked incredulously, "You practically destroyed my life! If I had a choice between the virus and this, I'm starting to want the virus!"

"You think I don't want you to feel?" Viceroy asked, "I have colleagues and other scientists working around the world working to help you feel again. I know you're upset, but I promise that you will feel again."

Jacques just looked at him and began holding onto his head and shake it, "Please help, this is driving me crazy." He pleaded. Viceroy placed a hand on Jacques shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on, I have a lab set up off the coast where we can replace your skin. Get below deck for now." He said and Jacques nodded, doing as he was told.

* * *

 **-Half An Hour Later-**

Viceroy stood at the yacht's helm as Jacques sat behind him, looking at the ground, deep in thought.

"After we replace your skin, don't forget your end of the deal." Viceroy said.

"Patience, Viceroy. It is something that both of us will need." Jacques said, turning to Viceroy before looking back at the ground. Viceroy then looked out the port-side window and saw something high in the air.

"Maybe not." He said with a smug grin, seeing that the flying object was none other than Superman. Landing on the deck, Superman called out to Viceroy.

"Ah, Superman, how nice of you to come around. Like my yacht?" Viceroy asked.

"Enough with your games, Viceroy, I know that you were the one behind Jacques' new power. Once I deal with you I'm going to find Dr. Vile and turn him over to the police." He said.

"Yes, well that's only if there's anything left of him **to** find." Viceroy said before chuckling evilly. Realizing what he was implying, Superman grit his teeth at this.

"You monster." He growled. Just as Superman was walking towards Viceroy, Jacques jumped out from behind him and tackled Superman to the ground. Superman looked up and saw the intimidating metal form of Jacques.

"Oh, have you met my activity director?" Viceroy asked, laughing.

"Do you like the new look, Superman?" He asked smugly before beginning to beat on him.

Jacques' fists were like steel girders hitting his face. Jacques delivered a series of quick jabs and then a hard cross that sent Superman flying right through a wall to the other end of the ship.

"What's wrong, Superman? Not feeling up to it?" Jacques asked.

"I'm not going to fight you, Jacques." Superman said, getting back to his feet.

"Oh? And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I'm not your enemy. He is." Superman said, pointing at Viceroy.

"Liar! He saved my life. And now, I'm going to end yours." Jacques said, opening his chest panel and revealing his Kryptonite heart. Superman immediately felt the poisonous rock's effects but he tried to stand strong.

"I'm not lying to you. He's been planning all of this." He said weakly.

"Liar!" Jacques yelled, slamming Superman into the ground and punched him right through the floorboards into the engine room. Jacques followed after and landed close to the injured alien. His Kryptonite heart filled the dark engine room with a sickly-green glow.

"Time to end this." He said.

"Jacques, I'm not your enemy." Superman said again.

"Stop saying that!" Jacques growled back.

"If you don't believe me, then look at this." Superman said, taking out the vial of purple liquid from the sharps box in Vile's office.

"What is that?" Jacques asked, staring at the vial with confusion.

"They put it in your food. Viceroy payed the doctor to poison you by putting it in your food. How else do you think you got such a rare disease?" Superman said, on the verge of passing out.

Jacques took the vial and stared at its contents. He saw a faint reflection of himself in the glass, seeing what he has become. He then looked up at Viceroy, who had been watching the whole thing from the hole in the floor.

"He's lying, the Kryptonite is making him delusional! There could be anything in that vial!" He said, beginning to panic.

"Oh really?" Jacques asked, leaping out of the engine room and in front of Viceroy, "Let's test that, shall we?" He asked, walking towards Viceroy and taking the lid off the vial. He backed Viceroy up against the side rail and grabbed him by the collar and began trying to pour the contents into Viceroy's mouth. Viceroy tried desperately to avoid the liquid, keeping his mouth closed and turning to and fro.

"Come on, Viceroy, open up and take your medicine. It did wonders for me!" Jacques said, yelling manically.

While this was going on, Superman was regaining his strength down below. As he began to get back to his feet, he felt something wet beneath him. Looking down and following the trail of fluid, he found that it lead to a group of gas cans. Thinking quickly, he charged his heat vision and focused it on the gas trail. The fuel quickly ignited and caused the gas cans to explode.

The explosion sent Viceroy and Jacques flying into the water. Viceroy quickly resurfaced and grabbed onto a piece of debris. He heard water thrashing behind him. Turning around he saw Jacques splashing about in desperation.

"Help! Help, I can't float!" He called out before sinking below the surface.

"Bon voyage." Viceroy said smugly. Before he could begin swimming, Viceroy was picked up by the collar by Superman. He flew back to the mainland and dropped Viceroy off on the docks. Dusting himself off, Viceroy turned to Superman, who maintained a serious look as Viceroy stared him down.

"Don't even try talking. There's no way you could possibly pin this on me. The contents of the vial were destroyed and Jacques went down with the ship. You. Have. Nothing." He said with an air of superiority.

Superman stayed quiet. He just looked at Viceroy and maintained his an unfazed look. Finally, he spoke, "I don't think I'm the one you should be worrying about, Viceroy." He said before taking off into the air, leaving Viceroy on the dock, looking out into the ocean's horizon.

* * *

 **-Bottom Of The Sea-**

Beneath the waves, a dull green glow emanated from the darkness of the sea's depths. The glow barely illuminated the darkness, revealing the metal man with the crystal heart.

* * *

 **And there's the latest chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, sorry for the delay, been really busy last month but I'll try to make up for it this month. And now, here is the sneak preview to another story I'm working on! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **-Echo Creek, 9:00 PM, 12 Years Ago-**

The Diaz family, the richest family in all of Echo Creek, were walking through a alley after seeing "The Mask of Zorro". Their son, Marco, was jumping around, fighting with an imaginary sword.

"En garde, villain!" He said excitedly, "Hey dad, can I get a sword someday?"

"Only if you promise to take lesson as well." His father said.

"Rafael." Mrs. Diaz said sternly.

"Oh, relax dear." He said, putting an arm around his wife. Looking into her husbands eyes, she relax and leaned against him. Their happy moment was quickly shattered when a man came out of the shadows and pulled a gun on the family.

"Give me your money!" He said. They froze in place as they looked at the man, his face was rough with a very scruffy beard had long, unkempt blonde hair. He was wearing wearing black gloves and he looked incredibly nervous.

"Didn't you hear me? I said give me your money!" He repeated.

"Okay, just stay calm. Here's all I have on me." Rafael said, taking out his wallet and giving the mugger the money. The mugger looked at the money quickly before turning to Mrs. Diaz.

"And the pearls." He said, aiming the gun at her and gesturing toward the pearl necklace that she had on.

"Okay, just-" Rafael was saying moving toward his wife but then the mugger aimed the gun at him.

"Don't move!" He yelled.

"Alright just calm- ***BANG*** " He said before he was cut off by the gun firing. Mrs. Diaz screamed at the sight before the mugger snatched the pearls off her neck and she to was gunned down. The couple fell to the ground as the thief ran off into the night, leaving a scarred Marco kneeling next to his dying parents with tears in his eyes. He moved toward his father and looked at him sadly.

"Dad?" He asked, his voice breaking.

"Marco?" His father said, turning towards his son, "Marco... don't be scared. Promise me... don't be scared." He said, before going limp. Marco just knelt there, tears beginning to fall from his eyes as he held onto his parents dead hands.

* * *

 **Are you excited as I am? Hope so. It won't be up for awhile, but hopefully I can get it up as soon as possible. Anyway, see you in the next chapter of Superman of Norrisville!**


	16. Do You Bleed?

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while, been busy with my other fic (Check it out if you haven't already it's called Dark Knight of Echo Creek). That said, on with the story!**

* * *

 **-Flynn Laboratories, Morning-**

Randy, as his alter ego Superman, was meeting with his friend and unofficial sidekick, Dr. Phineas Flynn. The reason for the visit was Superman was showing Phineas the old rocket that had brought him to Earth in the first place. Needless to say, Phineas was quite amazed by it.

"I have to say, this is no less than amazing," Phineas said with enthusiasm, "This metal is completely scratch free even though it crashed, there's no sign of rust or age even though it's over twenty years old, and the metal seems to be completely heat proof."

"I guess that's Kryptonian engineering for you." Superman stated modestly.

"Does it still work?" Phineas asked, looking up from inspecting it.

"Unfortunately no, couldn't exactly figure out the controls nor was I able to start it. That's why brought it here so you could have a look at it." Superman explained.

"Hmm, well I can have Ferb look over it later but I can't really help you today. You see I'm having some people from the Middleburg division of Flynn Labs and I'll be busy for most of the day. They're working on a big project there, you know?"

"Really, what is it?" Superman asked curiously.

"A particle accelerator." Phineas said with a glint in his eye.

"A particle accelerator? You mean like the Hadron Collider?"

"Exactly like the Hadron Collider. Only bigger and more impressive." Phineas explained.

"Interesting. Well when you get the chance, maybe look over the rocket and tell me what you can about it." Superman said as he headed out.

"See you around I guess." Phineas said as he began tidying up the lab as Superman left.

* * *

 **-Two Hours Later-**

Thankfully, today was Randy's day off so he didn't have to worry about coming into or being late for work. Today, he decided to relax. He was currently sitting down at a diner and having some breakfast. It was small, just some bacon and eggs with a side of toast.

After he finished his meal, he merely sat in his seat and began to think. He took out his cellphone and just scrolled through the contacts. For some reason, he stopped when it came to Heidi's name. He was tempted to just call her, not sure of the reason. He was about to press "Call" when he heard something with his super-hearing. Listening closely, he heard a loud explosion a couple of miles away. Knowing that was his ques, he left a tip and ran out of the restaurant with super-speed.

Flying as fast as he could toward the explosion and arriving in just a couple of minutes, Superman found that the bank was being robbed by a giant robot of some kind. It was silver with green around the edges. It had a single cycloptic eye in the center of its head and razor-sharp claws.

 _'This has Viceroy written all over it.'_ Superman thought as he flew down to face the metal monstrosity, "Hey, ugly, if you're gonna make a withdraw you're gonna have to wait in line." He taunted, getting the robot's attention.

The robot turned to face him and let out a loud screeching noise when it saw who it was. Not wasting time, Superman flew at the robot like a missile and slammed into the robot's chest, knocking it into the side of the bank. The robot shook itself off and tried swiping its claws at Superman but missed every swing.

Ducking under one of the swings, Superman used his heat vision on the claw, cutting it off and causing the robot to screech in pain. Now infuriated, the robot's eye began to glow green and shot a laser at Superman, knocking him back and into a nearby lamppost. As he picked himself up, Superman noticed that there were police and reporters on the scene. He scanned the crowd and noticed the familiar face of Heidi watching the battle unfold.

While he was distracted though, the robot hit him with a powerful swing that knocked him into the opposite building. Brushing off the dust and powdered brick from his costume, Superman dawned a serious look on his face. He flew out of the hole in the wall and delivered a powerful punch to the robot's face before tearing off its remaining arm and punching it hard in the chest, essentially disabling it.

Seeing that his work was done, Superman walked toward the police and maybe talk to Heidi, she'd probably want an interview. But, little did he know, the robot's cyclops eye began glowing to life and formed a target reticle that was aimed right at Superman. Its chest then opened and revealed a small missile that began to ignite. Heidi saw this and got Superman's attention.

"Superman, behind you!" She shouted. At that moment, the rocket was shot from the robot's chest and right at Superman. With lightning-fast reflexes, Superman turned around and caught the small rocket with just one hand. But to his and everyone's surprise, the rocket didn't explode in a fireball, but rather a cloud of green gas and dust. Superman went into a coughing fit as he inhaled the green gas. He then began to feel weak and growing weaker by the moment.

Once the smoke had cleared, Heidi ran past the police officers and knelt down beside Superman. She could tell something was wrong.

"Superman, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked worriedly.

Superman coughed hard and to his and her surprise, he coughed up blood, "The gas," He started, "I think it was made of Kryptonite."

Heidi gasped at this and tried to think of some way to help.

"Flynn Labs," He said simply, "You need to get me to Flynn Labs." He said.

Knowing that that was probably the best idea either of them could come up with, Heidi slung Superman's arm around her shoulder and helped him to his feet. She had trouble since he was a lot heavier than her but she managed. They got to her car and she put him in the back seat before she got up front and stepped on the gas.

 _'Please be okay. Please, please be okay.'_ She thought to herself as she sped toward Flynn Labs.

* * *

 **Will Heidi make it in time? Will Phineas be able to save Randy? How will he be able to save him? Find out next chapter on Superman of Norrisville!**


	17. Endangered Alien

**What's up reader? So, big news, this story has just passed 3000 views! I think that's a really big milestone in my opinion. Thank you so much for reading this story, you guys are what keep me going. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **-Previously, on Superman of Norrisville-  
**

 **"Hmm, well I can have Ferb look over it later but I can't really help you today. You see I'm having some people from the Middleburg division of Flynn Labs and I'll be busy for most of the day. They're working on a big project there, you know?"**

 **"Really, what is it?" Superman asked curiously.**

 **"A particle accelerator." Phineas said with a glint in his eye.**

 **Superman found that the bank was being robbed by a giant robot of some kind. It was silver with green around the edges. It had a single cycloptic eye in the center of its head and razor-sharp claws.**

 **The robot's cyclops eye began glowing to life and formed a target reticle that was aimed right at Superman. Its chest then opened and revealed a small missile that began to ignite. Heidi saw this and got Superman's attention.**

 **"Superman, behind you!" She shouted. At that moment, the rocket was shot from the robot's chest and right at Superman. With lightning-fast reflexes, Superman turned around and caught the small rocket with just one hand. But to his and everyone's surprise, the rocket didn't explode in a fireball, but rather a cloud of green gas and dust. Superman went into a coughing fit as he inhaled the green gas. He then began to feel weak and growing weaker by the moment.**

 **"Superman, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked worriedly.**

 **Superman coughed hard and to his and her surprise, he coughed up bloo d, "The gas," He started, "I think it was made of Kryptonite."**

 **They got to her car and she put him in the back seat before she got up front and stepped on the gas.**

 ** _'Please be okay. Please, please be okay.'_ She thought to herself as she sped toward Flynn Labs.**

* * *

 **-Flynn Labs-  
**

Phineas was showing the arrivals from Middleburg around the laboratory. One of the three arrivals was a short, slightly overweight man wearing a ball cap, shorts and, strangely enough, flip-flops. By his appearance you would never guess that he was a scientist. But, looks are quite deceiving.

The second one was a tall girl with long red hair and a rather long neck wearing a simple shirt and skirt that went to her knees.

The third and final arrival was a much older man compared to the other two. He had spiky, black hair, long legs, and was wearing a lab coat over his shirt.

Their names were Boone Wiseman, Candace Flynn, and Dr. Jerry Driscoll.

"And over here we have the main lab where we perform most of the experiments." Phineas said as he continued the tour of the facility. Boone and Candace were quite impressed with the lab while Dr. Driscoll kept a calm and more professional demeanor.

"I've gotta admit, Phineas, this is a pretty cool lab." Candace commented.

"Thanks, sis." Phineas said with a smile.

"Hey, Phineas," Boone spoke up, "Is it true that you have a superhero in this city?"

"Yeah, is Superman real?" Candace asked.

"You know, Phineas, I heard a rumor that you've actually helped Superman more than a few times." Dr. Driscoll said.

"Well... you see." Phineas started when the door to the lab swung open and in walked Heidi and Ferb with Superman with his arms slung around their shoulders.

"I guess that answers your questions." Phineas said as he ran over to the two as they placed Superman down on a metal table, "Heidi, what happened?"

"He was fighting some robot that was attacking the bank and after he beat it it fired some kind of missile that blew up in a gas cloud. We think it was made of Kryptonite dust," Heidi explained, "He told me to take him here and I drove here as fast as I could."

"I let her in when I saw she had Superman with her." Ferb said.

Phineas began looking over Superman as Boone, Candace and Dr. Driscoll walked over. Superman's condition was bad and was getting worse by the minute. His breathing was shallow, his heartbeat was faint, and he was coughing up blood.

"This isn't good." Phineas said worriedly.

"Really, what was your first clue?!" Heidi yelled in a panic, "Sorry, what's happening to him?" She apologized.

"It seems that the Kryptonite was inhaled and is beginning to stick to his lungs. See?" He said, activating a monitor that showed an x-ray of Superman's lungs, "The dust he inhaled seems to be made up of Kryptonite dust and some kind of bonding agent and it's causing the dust to stick to his alveoli."

"Is there anything you guys can do?" Heidi asked.

"Well that's the problem, it'll be difficult to operate on him, if not impossible. There's no way to operate on him without damaging his lungs and killing him." Ferb explained.

Heidi put a hand over her mouth and began to gently weep at this news. Candace walked over to her and hugged the red-headed reporter to comfort her. Everyone present in the room were forlorn, finding the whole situation hopeless. That was until Phineas' eyes opened wide and a grin started to grow on his face.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." He said.

"Huh, been a while since I've heard you say that." Ferb commented.

"What is it, Phineas?" Candace asked.

"Follow me. And bring Superman." He said, leading every one through a door and down a hall and bringing Superman along on the table. They soon came to another lab on the other side of the building. Phineas took out his key card and unlocked it before leading the group inside.

"Seriously Phineas, what is the plan here?" Candace asked.

"Well you know how you guys have been doing large-scale projects such as the particle accelerator?" Phineas asked as he started punching in numbers on a keypad on the wall, "Well Ferb and I have been doing things at the opposite end of the spectrum." He finished as he pressed enter and the wall began to slide open, letting out a thick mist. As the mist cleared and covered the floor, it revealed a glass case with what looked to be a suit of high-tech blue and red armor.

"Gentlemen, ladies, I give you the Flynn Labs Atomic Shrinking Suit," Phineas presented, "Ferb and I designed it to help in delicate repairs to machinery and risky surgeries. Needless to say, I think now's the time to use it." Phineas said, looking over at Superman.

"Wait, does it work?" Candace asked, slightly concerned with the idea.

"Well... we haven't _quite_ tested it fully but it's the only option we have." Phineas explained.

"Are you crazy?! You're telling us you're going to shrink down, go into a super-powered alien, and perform surgery on said alien?!" Candace yelled, getting hysterical before Ferb slapped her, "Thanks Ferb." Ferb gave a thumbs up, basically saying 'No problem".

"Look, I know it's risky, but it's the only way." Phineas argued. Candace looked at her little brother and then to the dying hero. She inhaled deeply before sighing.

"Fine, I'm in." She conceded. Boone stepped forward and stood next to her, "Me too." He said confidently.

"I too shall help." Dr. Driscoll said.

"I'll help in any way I can." Heidi said, sniffing and drying her eyes.

Phineas looked around him and grew a look of confidence, "Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

 **Will** **Phineas' plan succeed? Or will Superman die at the hands of his greatest weakness? Find out next time on Superman of Norrisville!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review. I still can't believe this passed 3000 views!**


	18. Let's get Atomic

**Hello readers! A bit of news, I will be putting this story on hiatus for a little while while I work on my other stories (Dark Knight of Echo Creek). I assure you that this story shall not die until I am well and finished with it, but for now I'm taking a break from it. That said, on with the story!  
**

* * *

 **-Flynn Labs-**

The group gathered in the main lab where they had set up an operating table and lots of medical equipment. Candace was busy setting up the heart monitors and IVs, Boone was helping Dr. Driscoll calibrate the machinery, Ferb was helping Phineas into the shrinking suit, and Heidi was standing out of the way, letting them do their work. Even though they seemed to have the situation under control, she couldn't help but feel worried and unable to help.

After setting things up on her end, Candace spotted Heidi standing off to the side. Seeing the look on her face, Candace walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. If anyone can save him Phineas and Ferb can." She said reassuringly. Heidi felt slightly better after hearing this but was still worried.

"Alright, everyone gather 'round." Phineas called after making sure the suit was working properly. Everyone gathered around him as a large monitor came down from the ceiling, "Now, the plan is this: First, I will shrink down to microscopic size and land in this petri dish," He started as the screen switched to an animation of a man shrinking down and landing in a petri dish, "Next, Ferb will pick me up using a syringe and inject me into Superman's chest. With the Kryptonite in his system, it should make it so we can penetrate his skin. Once I'm inside his lungs, I'll use my suit's weapons to destroy the clusters of Kryptonite stuck to his alvioli. Finally, once I'm finished, I will exit through a syringe that will be injected into the opposite lung." He finished, the monitor showing an animation showing what he had just described before retracting back up to the ceiling.

"If we follow this plan exactly, we should be able to save him. Any questions?" Ferb asked. Everyone was silent for a few moments until Heidi nervously rose her hand, "Yes Heidi?" Phineas asked.

"How long does the shrinking last?" She asked. Phineas and Ferb looked at each other before turning back to her.

"Not long; We haven't yet perfected the shrinking process, so we estimate we have about two-and-a-half hours before the shrinking wares off and I end up becoming that thing from the movie 'Alien.'" Phineas said seriously. Heidi bit her thumb nail, slightly anxious at hearing how little time they had.

"We haven't a moment to lose then." Dr. Driscoll spoke up. Everyone agreed with the doctor before taking up their positions with Boone, Candace, and Dr. Driscoll working at the system monitors with Phineas standing on a small platform over a petri dish and Ferb readying the syringe to suck Phineas up when he's shrunk.

"Alright, shrinking in 10. 9. 8. 7. 6." Phineas started counting down. Everyone was visibly nervous as he said each number. Sweat rolled down Boone's face and Candace's heart was racing, "3... 2... 1." He finished before pressing a button on the suit's glove and creating a bright flash of light, causing everyone to shield their eyes.

When the light ceased, they looked to where Phineas was standing moments ago and found no trace of him. Ferb rushed over to the platform with a small microscope and examined the petri dish. Looking through it, he could see his step-brother safely floating in purified water, even giving a thumbs up to his now giant brother.

"He's fine" was all Ferb said and everyone exhaled a sigh of relief that they didn't know they were holding in, "Comm. check, one, two, three." Dr. Driscoll said, speaking into a microphone on the desk. There was a bit of static for a minute before there came an answer.

"Roger, coming in loud and clear Dr. Driscoll," Phineas said on the other end, "Proceed to stage two."

"Copy that, proceeding to stage two." Boone replied before giving Ferb the go ahead. Continuing to the next stage of the plan, Ferb took the hypodermic needle and put it into the petri dish and began sucking up the water along with Phineas. Ferb then walked over to the operating table where Superman lay bare-chested and unconscious with his arms restrained in case something happened. The heart monitor was going at a steady pace. A small mark was put on his chest to show where Ferb needed to inject the needle, just below the right pectoral.

Ferb began to line up the needle with the mark and took a deep breath before bringing the needle down in a stabbing motion, piercing the alien's skin. The shock caused Superman to become conscious again. His heart was racing and his breathing heavy and labored. He struggled to get up but he was being held back by the restraints. Candace rushed over to help her little brother try and calm the alien down with a sedative but it wasn't working.

"Why isn't this working?!" Candace yelled in a panic.

"The Kryptonite may have made him vulnerable but he's still resilient, that probably includes drugs." Ferb said as he struggled to keep the restraints on Superman.

Heidi stood off to the side as she saw the scene play out. She just stood there and watched as her hero, the man who single handedlly rescued her time and time again, struggle against the people who were trying to keep him alive. Suddenly, she found herself moving on her own, as if her body was moving without her say so. She approached the struggling Superman slowly. He was sitting up and was about to break free when suddenly, Heidi's lips met with his. Even in his somewhat delusional state, Superman new what was happening and was quite surprised that it was. The kiss was soft but passionate. He could swear he felt a spark between the two of them right before their lips parted. But before he could say anything, he fell back into an unconscious state as the sedative took its affect on the super-powered being.

Heidi then leaned in next to his ear and softly whispered "You make it through this, you hear me?" before going back over to where she was standing before so she could let Candace and Ferb do their work. Everyone was a little surprised by what had just happened and just remained silent until Phineas' voice came over the comm. link.

"Guys, is everything alright out there? I just felt some shaking." He asked. Breaking out of their collective shock, Boone put his finger on the comm. and answered.

"Yeah, everything's fine Phineas, the syringe going in shocked him but Candace managed to calm him down with a sedative."

"Roger, continuing with next phase of plan." Phineas answered.

"Well you better hurry, we have less than an hour-and-three-quarters left." Boone replied.

* * *

 **-Inside Superman-**

Phineas began walking through Superman's right lung. The constant breathing in and breathing out made the organ a wind tunnel at Phineas' size. Luckily, his suit was specially equipped to grip to almost any surface, including the moist tissue of the alien's lungs. He soon came to where he needed to be and found the green crystal stuck to the alvioli.

"Can you guys hear me?" He asked into the comm. link.

"Hearing you loud and clear." Candace answered.

"I found where the Kryptonite is gathering; I'm gonna begin to remove it."

"This won't harm him, will it?" Heidi asked.

"Don't worry, the suit's lasers should be strong enough to destroy the Kryptonite but weak enough not to hurt him, at least not severely." Phineas assured.

"... Alright, I trust you." Heidi said after a moment's pause.

"Beginning removal process... Now." Phineas said as he activated his suit's laser that shot out of his wrist. The laser struck the crystal cluster and began to break it apart. Phineas could hear Superman's heart speed up again, but only by a little. He must've been suffering slight discomfort but not enough to freak out again.

After the crystal was off the organ, Phineas destroyed the smaller bits to be sure they were gone. It took a while to get rid of all the Kryptonite in the one lung, but after half an hour all of it was gone.

"Right lung's clear. Proceeding to left lung." Phineas said.

"Roger, though you'll need to hurry, we have about an hour and fifteen minutes left." Boone answered.

"Don't worry, I'll be done in a flash." Phineas said with a hint of confidence before ending the transmission.

* * *

 **-Outside Superman-**

"Don't worry, I'll be done in a flash." Phineas said with a hint of confidence before ending the transmission.

"He's confident, I'll give him that much." Dr. Driscoll said.

"He and Ferb have always been like that," Candace answered, "They're as confident as they say and they're better than they say they are."

"Let's hope so." Boone said as he looked at the monitors, seeing Superman's heart rate and tracking Phineas, who was currently crossing into the left lung.

* * *

 **-Inside Superman-**

Phineas was now crossing over into the left lung and immediately saw the Kryptonite.

"Found it; beginning Kryptonite removal." Phineas said and began the second half of the job. Once this lung was clear, Ferb will get him out and Superman should make a full recovery.

While his laser was cutting through the Kryptonite, he heard something swim behind him, causing him to look back. He saw that nothing was there before going back to the task at hand. He heard the noise again and looked only to find nothing was there again.

'Must be hearing things.' He thought to himself as he turned around. Suddenly, something rammed him in the chest, knocking him to the "ground". Looking up, he found some kind of flesh-colored creature that looked similar to a kind of insect standing in front of him.

"Guys, I think I have a small problem." Phineas said into the comm. link.

"What is it?" Ferb asked. Suddenly, more of the creatures surrounded Phineas. There looked to be over a dozen of the microscopic monsters.

"Antibodies." Phineas said. The antibodies let out a small screech before rushing at Phineas. Phineas managed to punch a couple away from him before making a run for it.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

"Antibodies? Why are they going after Phineas and not the Kryptonite?" Boone asked.

"They only go after organic things, Kryptonite is a mineral." Ferb answered.

"They see Phineas as a foreign contaminant and are trying to destroy him." Candace finished.

"Phineas, you have to think of something quick." Boone said over comm. link.

* * *

 **-Inside-**

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Phineas said as he continued to run from the antibodies. A few managed to jump in front of him but he punched them out of the way.

'Come on, Phineas, think, think!' He thought to himself before an idea came to his head. He looked down at his wrist laser and took off a small panel on its side. Moving around a couple of wires and replacing the panel, he quickly spun around on his heal and aimed the laser at his pursuers. He fired and instead of the focused red laser from before, a blue wave was emitted from it and hit all of them at once. The antibodies began to twitch wildly before falling over on their equivalent to backs.

"Stun wave, works every time." He said. He walked passed the downed micro-organisms as he re-calibrated his laser to its original setting.

"Guys, how much time do we have left?" He asked over the comm.

"That little commotion cost us some time. We only have an forty-five minutes left." Boone said.

"I'll hurry as fast I can. Should be done in less than half-an-hour, just make sure Ferb's ready with the syringe." Phineas said. After hearing how little time he had left, Phineas re-calibrated his laser again so that it was twice as strong. He managed to break through the Kryptonite with relative ease and since the Kryptonite clusters were being destroyed, the damage to Superman's system was becoming minimal.

In about twenty-five minutes, Phineas managed to clear out the last of the Kryptonite and was ready for extraction.

"Guys, I cleared the last of it, get me out of here." He said in a slight hurry.

"Got it. Ferb, get him out." Candace ordered. Ferb have a thumbs up and brought down the needle to Superman's chest. But, to his and everyone else's surprise, the needle bent.

"Uh, Phineas, we might have a small problem." Boone said.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't pierce his skin, something's wrong." Candace said.

"When you destroyed the last of the Kryptonite it must be giving Superman his powers back. He's become invulnerable again so we can't get you out." Dr. Driscoll surmised.

"We need to think of something **fast** , we only have twenty minutes left!" Candace yelled. The room stayed quiet for a moment until lightning struck inside Phineas' mind.

"I have an idea." He said over the comm.

"What is it?" Dr. Driscoll asked.

"In our lab, there's a wall safe. Inside there's a piece of Kryptonite that we use for experiments. If we use that on Superman it should take away his powers so you can get me out." Phineas explained.

"Hold on, you guys have Kryptonite?" Candace asked.

"For experimental reasons, yes. Look, there's no time to argue, I'll go get the Kryptonite and be back as fast as I can." Ferb said as he ran to the door.

"Hurry up we only have FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Boone called after him.

Ferb ran down the halls as fast as he could. He skidded to a halt when he came to Phineas' lab and ran to the back wall where the safe was. He punched in the numbers on the keypad and opened it, revealing the glowing space rock. Grabbing it, he ran back down the hall and into the lab.

"How much time do we have?" He asked hurriedly.

"Ten minutes; hurry!" Boone yelled. Ferb took out the Kryptonite and put it over Superman. Superman began to groan in pain as his powers were drained. Placing the rock to the side, Ferb then got out another syringe and got it ready.

"Phineas, it's working, prepare for extraction." Dr. Driscoll said. Ferb then brought the syringe down and it managed to puncture the skin this time. Superman groaned but he didn't react like he did the first time it happened. After a few minutes, Phineas' voice came over the comm. link.

"I'm in the syringe, pull out." He ordered.

"Good thing too, only a couple minutes to spare." Boone said.

Ferb withdrew the needle from Superman's chest and grabbed the Kryptonite rock and threw it into the waste bin, which just happened to be lead-lined. Ferb then took the needle and poured its contents into a petri dish on the platform.

"Now what?" Heidi asked as everyone gathered around. Ferb held up his fingers while looking at his watch and began to count down from five. When he hit zero, Phineas' form began to grow from the petri dish until he was his original size.

"Woah, the growing back part is a bit of a head rush." Phineas said, holding his head as he regained his balance. Candace and Ferb then ran up to their brother and gave him a hug, happy to see their sibling safe.

As everyone was congratulating each other for their part in the whole thing, Heidi walked up to Phineas.

"Hey, um, Phineas?" She said a bit nervously, getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh, just wanted say... Thank you. What you did was really brave." She said with a small smile. Phineas grinned at this.

"It was no problem." He said and held out his hand and Heidi shook it.

"One more thing." She said before leaning in and whispering something into his ear. He grinned and let out a small chuckle when she leaned back.

"Sure, no problem." He said before turning to the others, "Come on, guys, let's leave our patient to recover." He said, leading everyone out the door and towards his personal lab. When they left, Heidi stayed behind and looked at Superman. Sh just looked at him for a couple of minutes before grabbing one of the chairs and sitting down next to the resting hero. She took his hand and softly held it as they sat in silence.

* * *

 **-Later-**

Phineas and Ferb were standing at the front entrance of Flynn Labs as they saw their guests off.

"It was really great seeing you again, sis." Phineas said, hugging his big sister.

"You too." She said with a smile.

"Say hi to Jeremy for us, and good luck with the particle accelerator, Dr. Driscoll." Phineas said.

"Thank you, Phineas." Dr. Driscoll said, shaking his and Ferb's hands.

"You know Phineas, once you perfect that shrinking tech, maybe you can be a superhero too." Boone suggested.

"Hmm, that's not actually such a bad idea." Phineas commented as he thought about Boone's suggestion.

"Yeah, you'll need a name though." Boone said, "How about... Molecule Man."

"No." Phineas shook his head.

"Atom Smasher."

"No."

"How about simply 'The Atom'." Dr. Driscoll spoke up.

"Hmm, 'The Atom'," Phineas said, thinking about the name before nodding his head, "I like it. The Atom it is."

* * *

 **There you guys go. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Here's a question for all you readers: What do Boone, Middleburg, and a particle accelerator have to do with each other? Leave your answer in a review and I'll see you guys soon. Don't forget to check out my other fic, The Dark Knight of Echo Creek.**


	19. The Illusionist

"Ladies and gentlemen, for my final trick of the evening I shall perform a feat that you will **absolutely** refuse to believe," A man in his early twenties spoke on a stage in front of a packed theater. He had combed brown hair, wore a white button-up shirt and black dress pants with a gold cape wrapped around his neck, "I give you 'The Vanishing Man'!" He exclaimed as the curtain behind him rose, revealing two identical wardrobes with a young woman in her mid-twenties with bright red hair in a beautiful and somewhat revealing silk dress standing between them. The audience gave light applause at the build-up, the men clapping a bit louder at the assistant's dress. As the audience's applause died down, the assistant opened up the wardrobe on stage left and the man took out an object from his pants pocket before holding it up for the crowd to see, revealing it to be a red rubber ball.

"Follow the bouncing ball, ladies and gents." The man said with a smirk, bouncing the ball on the stage and catching it and doing it two more times before bouncing it to stage right and quickly hopping into wardrobe. The ball bounced across the stage and toward the second wardrobe. When it bounced in front of the second wardrobe, the man jumped out from it and caught the ball just before it passed. The audience began cheering at the man's trick as the assistant opened the first wardrobe, revealing that it was completely empty. The assistant walked over to the man and they joined hands, taking a bow to the audience before leaving the stage.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Chronicle-**

Debbie stood in her office and paused the video of the magic show before turning to Randy, Heidi, and Howard, who watched the whole trick. Debbie rewound the video a minute before pausing on a close-up of the magician and assistant.

"This is Dipper Pines and Wendy Corduroy, a magician duo from Gravity Falls, Oregon. They're coming to town for the next couple of days on their cross-country tour and I want you guys to get an interview with him."

"Never heard of them." Howard said in a bored tone.

"Well you should." Debbie said back.

"Is he important?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because magic, you fucking potato!" Debbie yelled at the heavy-set ginger, shutting him up.

"Don't worry, Deb, you can at least count on me and Smallville." Heidi reassured, drawing some of the heat off her brother.

"You two I know can handle the job." Debbie said, calming down from her outburst.

"Is there any info we should know about the guy?" Randy asked, adjusting his glasses as he looked at the still image of the magician on the screen.

"Well he's stated in a previous interview that he actually believes in magic and uses it in his shows." Debbie explained. There was a short silence before Heidi burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Randy just stared at her in confusion. He's never seen her laughing so hysterically in the time he's known her.

"What's so funny Heidi?" He asked.

"H-him! He's funny! H-he thinks magic is r-real!" Hedi said between laughs.

"Well I don't really see what's so funny about that."

"Oh come on, Smallville, what is he? Eight?" Heidi asked as she calmed down from her laughing fit.

"Well just 'cause he believes in magic doesn't mean he' crazy or immature or something. Who know? Maybe he does use magic in his tricks." Randy said with a shrug.

"I'm telling you, the guy's nuts. Just wait, I'll show you how he does his little 'illusions'."

"Glad you two are eager to see him. He's playing at the Beethoven Theater tonight. Here are your tickets." Debbie said, breaking up their conversation before beginning to push them, "Now get out, I don't pay you two to stand around." She said before closing the door and seeing Howard still in his chair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Howard said before opening the door, grabbing the back of his collar, and tossing himself out of her office.

* * *

 **-Later That Evening-**

Randy stood in front of the Beethoven Theater dressed in a nice black suit with a red tie and dress shoes. He looked at his watch, wondering where Heidi was.

 _'Where is she? She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago.'_ He thought to himself, growing a bit impatient. Nearly a minute later, a taxi drove up in front of the theater. The back door opened and Heidi stepped out. Randy was completely awestruck at what she was wearing. She was wearing a rose red dress with her hair up in a bun. She also wore elbow-length dress gloves and carried a small purse with her. She walked up to him and greeted him but he was completely unresponsive.

"Yo, Smallville, you in there?" She asked, snapping her fingers to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" He asked, snapping out of his trance.

"You were like a dear looking at headlights there for a second."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. I was just a little surprised is all. That's a very nice dress; you look really good." He said sheepishly with a small blush.

"Oh, well, thanks." Heidi said, blushing a bit herself. Silence fell on the two until Randy gave a small cough to break it.

"So... Shall we head in?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, let's go." Heidi said, recomposing herself and taking his arm, heading into the theater.

It had been nearly a month since Randy, a.k.a. Superman, was sent into critical condition from Viceroy's Kryptonite gas. While most of that day was a bit of a blur to him, one of the things that he could remember was Heidi kissing him. It was unbelievable. While he knew that Heidi liked Superman in that she looked up to him, he never really considered that she liked him in _that_ way.

As they entered the building and took their seats among the crowded audience, the lights began to dim and the spotlight shone on center stage. A small orchestra began to play build-up music and at the climax of the tune, the main act stepped onto the stage, gaining applause from the audience. Dipper was dressed in a white button-up shirt and black vest, black dress pants and shoes, and a black top hat. He bowed to the crowd with a smile before waiting for the applause to subside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is an honor to be here in Norrisville tonight. Tonight, we have a very special show for you. And believe me when I say this: There is no tricks or slight of hand. You will believe in what you see." He spoke in a serious tone before regaining a more cheerful personality as he got ready for his first trick of the evening.

"Oh please, what a load. Watch, Smallville, I'll show you how he does his tricks." Heidi whispered to Randy as the first trick began.

For the first trick, Dipper brought out his lovely assistant and laid her flat on a table. He then began to wave his hands over her body and whisper something under his breath. He then raise his hands above his head and, to the audience's amazement, Wendy began to rise from the table. Dipper then took a hoop from underneath the table and moved it over her, showing the audience that he wasn't using wires. The crowd applauded the illusion as he brought Wendy back down onto the table.

"Oh please, he just moved the hoop and his assistant enough so that the hoop wouldn't catch the wires." Heidi whispered over the crowd. Randy nodded as he applauded too. He saw the whole trick play out, using his super-vision to get an extreme close-up look at the trick, as if he were right in front of the performer, and to his amazement, there were no wires. No platforms, no wires, nothing. Just air.

 _'Weird.'_ He thought.

For Dipper's next trick, he had a couple of stage hands bring out a pair of door frames, placing them on either side of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, again, I must reiterate, there is no trickery involved in this next feat." He said, tossing his top hat into the air and catching it when it came back down, "Watch carefully." He continued, walking over to the door frame on stage left opening its door and walking though it with Wendy doing the same with the door on stage right, "For this next feat I shall use a technique known only to the druids of Old England and ancient holy men of the Himalayas." He continued his build up, walking over to the other door with Wendy doing the same, "Some of you may have heard of this technique but for those of you who aren't, I assure you, this is completely safe." He finished before removing his hat again and throwing it up in the air and across the stage before opening the door next to him and running into it. Just as the hat was about to hit the floor, Dipper came out the opposite door and caught it. The crowd clapped wildly at his illusion, some even whistling and gave standing ovations.

"Simple use of a trap door and a body double." Hedi told Randy, once again trying to explain the trick. Randy once again the illusion up close using his powers and, once again, he couldn't see any trickery involved. He looked over every detail of the man on stage both before and after the trick and there were no doubts that he was the exact same person both before and after. To be double sure, he scanned the stage with his X-ray vision for any trap doors but he couldn't find any.

 _'How is he able to do this?'_ He asked himself as the show continued on.

* * *

 **-One Hour Later-**

The show finally ended, with Dipper finishing off with his famous Vanishing Man trick. The audience applauded, whistled, gave standing ovations, threw roses on stage; all forms of praise to the illusionist. Dipper and Wendy gave a bow to the audience as the curtain closed.

"Come on, let's see if we can talk to him." Heidi said, getting up from her seat with Randy following behind her. The two reporters made their way backstage and past any security with their press badges. As they rounded a corner, they spotted the pair just as they were nearing their dressing room.

"Excuse me, Mr. Pines," Randy said, getting the magician's attention, "Randy Cunningham and Heidi Wienerman, Norrisville Chronicle; we were wondering if we could get an interview with you for the paper."

"Oh, well I would love to, really, but I'm a bit tired after the show." He said politely.

"Well can we at least get a quote for the time being?" Randy asked.

"Okay I guess, 'Norrisville is a great town.' How's that?"

"Oh come on, Magic Man, you can give us something better than that." Heidi said.

"Well, like I said, I'm a little tired from the show. Maybe some other time." Dipper said in a more stern tone, turning and heading toward his dressing room.

"Can you hold up a sec?" Randy asked, trying to stop him.

"eiT secaleohS rehtegoT." Dipper whispered quickly before he and Wendy went into their dressing room.

"Hey wa-ahhh!" Randy yelled before falling forward and onto his face. He sat up and rubbed his injured face before looking down and finding that his shoelaces have been tied together.

 _'What the heck?'_ He thought in confusion.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the hiatus, I was working on my other stories.**


	20. Break-In At Norrisville Museum

"Can you believe that guy? We sit through that entire thing and he doesn't even have the decency to give us a decent quote for the article!" Heidi complained to Randy as they rode in a cab. "And what's more, you went and made a fool of yourself with your shoelaces being tied together."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault. Someone must've tied them together when we were talking to him." Randy said, fixing his jacket and dusting some dirt that was still present from when he tripped.

"Maybe it was his assistant, or maybe a stage hand?" Heidi guessed aloud, trying to piece together how he did it.

"Couldn't have been his assistant, I had my eye on her."

"I bet you did." Heidi said with a chuckle.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Randy defended with a small blush.

"I know what you meant, Smallville, I was just joking." Heidi said with another chuckle as she let her hair down, it draping down and stopping at her shoulders. The silkiness and color almost forced Randy to stare. First the dress and now the hair, it was just so strange for him to see the reporter in this new light. Finally, the cab stopped in front of his apartment building and he got out quickly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Heidi." He said as he got out.

"You too, Smallville. You take care." She replied as the door closed and the cab drove off. Just as he was about to head inside, a police car drove upwith the scanner going off.

"All units, 459S in progress. Silent alarm tripped at Norrisville Museum." The scanner relayed.

"10-4, Car 12 responding." The officer in the car responded before turning on his lights and driving away.

Hearing the message, Randy ran into the alley beside his building before removing his glasses and shedding his clothes, revealing his black and red suit underneath and taking to the air.

* * *

 **-Norrisville Museum-**

Randy flew as fast as he could before landing in front of the massive building. He could still remember when he discovered the Kryptonite here and he had to fight a robot dinosaur.

 _"Good Times."_ He thought sarcastically.

He approached the entrance to the museum and found that the glass door had been completely melted, still radiating heat and giving off a dim red glow. He stepped over the melted door and began looking around for the intruder. He entered the main exhibition hall where he heard something with his super-hearing. Focusing his senses, he followed the faint sound to a hall where he found a security guard lying on the ground with what looked to be an ice spike in his stomach. Luckily, he was wearing a bullet proof vest, so the spike wasn't as deep as it could have been. Though he was bleeding quite a bit.

"Who did this?" Randy asked.

"S-some guy. I d-don't know what happened. One second I had him at gunpoint, next I have a icicle in my abdomen." The guard said weakly.

"Alright, just stay calm, police are on their way. Do you know which way the guy went?"

The guard weakly pointed down the hallway. Randy thanked the guard and promised that he'll be back. He would've done more but the spike was already lodged in the man's stomach, removing it would've most likely killed him faster. So once he dealt with the burglar he would fly the man to the hospital if the police couldn't get there in time.

He made his way down the hallway into one of the smaller exhibit halls. The hall was full of ancient artifacts from Greece, Egypt, and Mesopotamia. At the far end of the hall, he could see a man was no doubt the guy who broke in and injured the guard. He was dressed in some kind of black robe with a golden chain around his neck and wearing some kind of skull mask. He was standing over a glass case for one of the Egyptian exhibits which held some kind of gold necklace in the shape of what looked to be a cross. The man was about to take the necklace when Superman spoke up.

"Sorry, but I don't think that belongs to you." The alien announced, surprising the man. The man turned around quickly and got a good look at the hero. He didn't seem surprised or even worried, usually criminals would have given themselves up at the mere sight of him, or at the very least ran away.

"Who the hell are you?" The man said in a deep voice. Strangely enough, Randy could swear that there was a slight southern accent in his voice. It was faint, but still noticeable to his ears.

"You must be new around here; I'm the guy who puts people like you behind bars." Superman explained walking over to the burglar, who just grew a smirk at his words.

"No, I believe _I'm_ the one who's putting _you_ behind bars," He said with a small chuckle, "Laqueum Plagae!" He yelled. Suddenly and out of nowhere, a set of steel bars surrounded Randy. Stunned by what he just witnessed, Randy quickly shook off his shock and grabbed the bars before pulling them apart like they made of tin foil, surprising the masked man.

"I don't know how you did that, Skull Man, but your little tricks won't stop me." He said sternly as he continued walking towards him.

"Oh no?" He asked, feigning helplessness before a wicked smile grew on his lips, "Fullminis Attonitum!" He yelled with his hand raised in the air. There was then a rumble of thunder coming from outside when suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashed through the museum's skylight and struck the man. But rather than kill him, the man made his hand level, aiming it at Superman. Before he could question what was happening or how the man was doing what he was doing, the lightning then shot out from the man's palm, striking Superman directly in the chest and sending him flying backwards and crashing into the wall.

Randy looked down at where the lightning had struck him and to his surprise, he found that it burned a small hole in his suit.

 _"Impossible."_ He thought in utter disbelief.

"I'm sorry to leave in such a hurry, but I have important business to take care of." The man said with an evil laugh before grabbing the necklace from the case and disappeared in a flash of light. Randy looked all over the room to see if he was still there, but he couldn't find him anywhere. No one could move that fast, not even him, at least not without some time to accelerate.

 _"What the heck is going on?"_ He asked himself in total confusion before he heard the sirens of an ambulance. He sighed before flying out the shattered skylight. He counted this as a small victory when he knew that the guard would be okay, but still a loss knowing the man in the skull mask got away.


	21. Getting Answers

**-The Next Morning-**

Randy was flying high above Norrisville at a fast pace. Since the show last night and the museum robbery, his mind had been constantly nagging him about what had happened.

 _'How did that guy pierce my suit? This thing's been shot, burned, and been put on a rough wash, and he somehow put a hole in it with a bolt of lightning.'_ He thought, _'But something tells me that that wasn't ordinary lightning, nor was that guy like the others I've faced. No, he was different somehow. And I have a feeling that somehow he and that Pines guy are connected.'_

Normally he would head over to Flynn Labs and get Phineas and Ferb's opinions on the matter, but they were out of town for the time, said they were meeting with family in Middleburg. Randy had heard what had happened at S.T.A.R. Labs, so he understood why they had to go. So, with them absent, Randy had to conduct his own investigation.

He continued flying before landing on a rooftop across from the theater. He waited patiently before he finally spotted the performing duo come out the front door before hailing a cab. After it drove away, he leaped from the building and flew after them.

After about fifteen minutes, the cab stopped in front of a hotel where the magicians got out and headed inside, Dipper paying the cabbie on the way. Waiting a few seconds and making sure that the coast was clear, Randy flew at the building's spinning door, rotating it at an incredible speed before coming out on the lobby side wearing his civilian attire. When the desk clerk felt a gust of wind, she looked up from the newspaper and only saw Randy walking toward the elevator, adjusting his tie and glasses. He looked at her and gave a small nod and smile like nothing was wrong. Glancing up at the corner of the room, he noticed a security camera. Lowering his glasses, he delivered a quick shot of heat-vision to the camera's base, frying it's components, continuing his stride without missing a beat.

He then looked ahead to the elevator that Dipper and Wendy had taken to see they took it up to the very top floor, Floor 50. After signalling the elevator, he stepped inside and pressed the top button.

"Hey, wait, hold the door!" He heard a woman's voice call out. Complying with the request, Randy held the door open until the woman ran inside the elevator. Catching her breath, the woman moved her ginger hair out of her face as she looked at Randy, and both were quite surprised to see the other.

"Heidi/Smallville?" They said simultaneously, "What are you doing here?" They said, once again simultaneously.

"If you have to know, I'm here to try and actually get some info from that birthday party magician." She said in annoyance, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Who? Me? Uh, same as you. I, uh, wanted to ask him how he tied my shoelaces together last night." He lied awkwardly,hoping she'd buy it. Heidi just leered at him for a second before speaking.

"Don't try and lie to me. I know why your here." She said, causing Randy to tense up before she continued, "You're trying to get the interview before I can so you can scoop me, aren't you?" She accused.

Randy inwardly breathed a sigh of relief before loosening up a bit.

"Okay, I admit it, I was trying to beat you to the punch." Randy said in fake defeat.

"That's what happens when you try lying to an ace reporter, Smallville." Heidi said with a victorious smirk.

Randy just smiled at her when their elevator came to a stop. As soon as the doors opened, the duo made their way down the corridor.

"Do you know which room they're staying at?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, should just be around the corner here." She answered and sure enough, they spotted the performers near the end of the hallway, opening their room's door, "Come on." She said quickly before breaking into a sprint towards the couple, hoping to talk to them before the door shut. Unfortunately, she was unsuccessful and the door closed before she could either reach them or get their attention.

"God damn it!" She seethed in annoyance as Randy caught up to her, "Thanks for the help, Cunningham." She said sarcastically.

"Oh calm down, Heidi. If it makes you feel any better, I'll knock." Randy replied, knocking the hotel room door. He could hear footsteps approaching the door and the locks turn. But to both their surprise, it was neither Dipper nor Wendy that answered the door, but a middle-aged woman.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Randy mirrored back in confusion.

"I asked you first." The woman said back.

"Okay, enough with this Bringing Up Baby re-enactment," Heidi interrupted, "We're looking for a couple of people. Have you seen a man and a woman? The man is somewhat short with brown hair, the woman is tall with ginger hair."

"Well other than yourself, you're the only ginger girl I've seen."

"But that's impossible, we just saw them enter this room less than a minute ago." Heidi said in utter bewilderment.

"Sorry, don't know what to tell ya." The woman simply said, closing the door and leaving the reporters alone in the hallway.

Not even knowing what to say to the odd event they'd just been through, the duo simply made their way back down the hallway towards the elevator. While going down, the duo stood in silence before Randy cleared his throat and spoke.

"Soooo... you've seen Bringing up Baby?" He asked.

"Eh, what can I say, I love a bit of Cary Grant." She said simply with a small grin.

"Huh, never pegged you as a lover of old movies." He replied as the doors opened and they made their way to the front doors.

"There's still a lot you don't know about me, Smallville." She said with a smirk as she went through the spinning door. When she came out the other side however, she felt a huge gust of wind and a bright flash of light come from behind her. Turning around, she saw that Randy had completely disappeared and was nowhere in sight.

"Randy?" She called out in confusion.

* * *

It felt as if Randy was falling backwards like in a trust fall. The only thing was he was unsure who was going to catch him. _If_ anyone was going to catch him. He was quickly broken from his thoughts by being broken from his fall.

Shaking his head, he looked at his surroundings to find himself in what looked like a study; a fireplace in the adjacent wall with a roaring fire burning, shelves of books covering the walls, and a coffee table in front of him. Also in front of him was none other than Dipper Pines, sitting in an armchair and looking and casually looking at pocket watch.

"Took you nearly twenty minutes to get out of her line of sight. It's either she's incredibly stubborn, or incredibly clingy." He said nonchalantly, putting his watch in his pocket, "Now I know you have some questions, but I hope to answer them, Mr. Superman."

Randy's eyes widened at this. Looking down, he found that he was no longer in his civilian attire but in fact in his super suit. Jumping up from the armchair that he was sitting in, Randy took up a fighting stance, ready to take on this possible threat.

"Now there's no need for that, I have no intention of fighting you. If anything, I want to help you, and hopefully vice-versa." He explained.

Randy looked at him and found that his words were sincere. Relaxing, Randy spoke.

"Just who are you? Really?" He asked.

"Really?" Dipper parroted.

Dipper was silent for a few moments before he too got up from his armchair and walked over to a nearby wall before snapping his fingers. In a flash of light, a pedestal appeared, and atop it was what seemed to be a helmet made of solid gold. Taking the helmet from its place, Dipper spoke one more.

"My name is Dipper Pines, but you can call me," He started, placing the helmet over his head. The helmet began to glow a bright gold, like the mid-day sun. Randy was almost blinded by the brilliant light when it began to dim, and where Dipper stood was a man dressed in a sky-blue suit with a gold belt strapped around his waist and a long, gold cape clasped to his neck with a golden chain.

"Dr. Fate, Sorcerer Supreme." He finished, his voice deeper and slightly distorted.

* * *

 **A/N: I am alive. Thank you to all of you who sent in PMs and reviews saying how much you cared. I know I worried you all with that note, but the fact is I was in NO WAY joking and did cut myself. I was in a deep depression at the time, but I've been in recovery for the past week and I'm much better than I was. Thank you aall for your support. Please leave a review and favorite if you haven't already.**

 **Till next time, this is MaxGentlman1 saying: Superman Lives!**


	22. A Matter of Fate

**Welcome one and all to the next chapter of Superman of Norrisville! Thought I had given up on this story, did you? Well if you did, you were dead wrong! I'd like to thank my good friend and fellow writer Dalek Prime for providing me with the opening paragraph for this chapter. With all that being said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Superman was stunned into silence by the sudden transformation he had just witnessed. One moment, he was talking to what he thought was a simple stage magician, the next he found himself standing before a completely different being altogether. The person who called himself Dr. Fate could sense that the alien was still on edge and offered a hand out as a sign of friendship.

"It is an honor to meet you in person, Superman," Fate began.

"But we just met, Pines," Superman replied in a confused tone, "What's going on here."

"Who you met was a current host body," the sorcerer explained, "I am Nabu, a Lord of Order."

"Lord of Order?" The Man of Steel repeated.

"Perhaps it is best that I start from the beginning," Dr. Fate offered.

"A long time ago, before the first civilizations formed, the world walked a tightrope between Order and Chaos. Among the Lords of Order and Chaos was myself and the Chaos Lord, Cipher. For millennia, the two of us have played a game of cat and mouse, constantly switching roles throughout time before I finally defeated him and sealed him away in the time of ancient Egypt. Centuries later, Mason "Dipper" Pines, while he attended an archaeological dig, discovered my helmet in the ancient temple of Ra, the Sun God. Upon wearing my helmet, he was imbued with my powers and my spirit, becoming the new Doctor Fate."

"However, I was not the only one to find a host for my powers. During that dig, another man discovered an ancient power, an evil one. His name is Gideon Gleeful," Fate explained, conjuring an image of a chubby man in his mid-twenties with short white hair, "While on the dig, he discovered an ancient alter for Cipher, where it had imbued him with the knowledge of the arcane arts, turning him into the evil Chaos Priest, Brother Blood," He explained further waving his hand over the image and altering it, the image changing to show him wearing a skull mask and a blood-red cape. Superman's eyes widened at this revelation.

"That's the man who I faced last night at the museum," He said.

"I heard that there was a break-in. Tell me, Superman, what exactly did he steal?" Fate asked.

"It looked like a wooden cross, except it had a loop instead of a top arm. He stole it from the Egyptian exhibit."

"It's as I feared. He has stolen the Ankh of Anubis. With it, he can free Cipher and allow him to manifest himself in physical world," Fate explained, a hint of fear in his voice, "We have to stop him before he can do so."

"But how? We don't know where he is, and when I faced him, he was able to injure me severely. He even managed to pierce my suit."

This seemed to catch Fate's attention as he turned his back to Randy.

"Really now?" He asked in a low, thoughtful voice, "I may have a theory as to why that is. Please, follow me," He said, leading Randy out of the study and into the hallways before he began to walk down it.

* * *

The two walked down the hallway until they came to something out of an MC Escher painting: A seemingly endless staircase that went every which way. Doctor Fate didn't seem phased by the staircase as he began to walk up the endless stairs. Shaking off his initial shock, Randy began to follow the Sorcerer Supreme. They were walking along the staircase, seemingly defying gravity as Fate walked right-side up, upside down, sideways, and straight upwards.

"Am I the only one reminded of Labyrinth here?" Randy asked no one in particular before they came to a wooden door.

Opening it, Fate walked in, followed closely by Randy. Upon walking in, Randy found a huge room that looked to be a kind of training area that looked like a cross between a boxing gym and a basketball court, minus the hoops, surrounded by seats like a stadium.

"What's going on? The Grizzlies playing The Lakers?" Randy asked as they walked down the staircase to the area below, receiving a questioning look from Fate, "I take it you don't watch basketball?"

"Neither myself nor Pines found any interest in modern sports," Fate explained simply.

"Okay then, so why are we here?" Randy asked.

"We are here to test a theory of mine," Fate said as he reached the center of the stadium, "You're going to have a sparring match."

"Wait, you want me to fight you? I don't know if that's such a good idea," Randy said hesitantly.

"I know you may be concerned for my safety, given your great powers, Mr. Cunningham, but you won't be fighting me."

"Then who will my partner be?" He asked.

"Mabel," Fate called out into the air. Suddenly, in a flash of white light, a girl with long disheveled brown hair wearing a night shirt appeared from out of nowhere.

"Ugh, what do you want, Fate, I was having a nice dream," The girl said, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"And this is...?" Randy trailed off.

"Mabel Zatana Pines, Mason's twin sister and a powerful sorceress," Fate explained.

"Wait a sec, is that Superman?" Mabel asked, "Holy crap, it is!" She exclaimed when she quickly realized she was wearing her pajamas, "Oh Glob! Give me a second. Egnahc sehtolc!" She exclaimed before she quickly swung her arms, creating a large puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, she was no longer in her night gown, but in an outfit that could only be described as something worn by a Vegas stage magician. She wore a tuxedo coat and white shirt with a red bow tie, a black top hat with a white band around it, her bottom half looked to be part of a one piece swimsuit, and fishnet stockings with black stiletto heels.

"Ah, much better," She said, "Pleasure to meet you Mr. Superman, and trust me, the pleasure is ALL mine," She greeted, saying the last part in a sultry tone, trying to sound flirty.

"It's nice to meet you to Miss Pines," Randy greeted back, shaking the girl's hand, "So, Zatana, that's an interesting name."

"It's my middle name and stage name, perfect for when I'm wowing the crowds," She said with a tip of her top hat.

"If you're quite done with introductions, Zatana, I believe it's time we begin what I brought you here for," Fate said stoically.

"Ugh, fine. You may have my bro-bro's body, but you're a lot less fun," Mabel said as she walked away from the duo, taking up a position on the other end of the field.

"You're challenge is simple, Superman: Defeat Zatana in a sparring match using any means in your arsenal," Fate said.

"Any words of advice?" Randy asked.

"Yes: Do your best."

* * *

 **And that is the new chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter: Superman vs. Zatana! Tune in next time to see how it turns out! Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and Review. 'Til next time, see you guys later!**


End file.
